Turning the Pages
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: -YAOI- Kakashi wrote a book about the first time he met Iruka so he'd never forget. But, was it really a good idea to show it to a lovesick Sasuke and Naruto? KakaIru SasuNaru slight YondKaka slight JiraYond WARNING: Slight oocness. MATURE CONTENT!
1. The Book

**.:Turning the Pages:.**

"Kakashi-sensei? How did you meet Iruka-sensei...?" Naruto asked Kakashi while at the Ichiraku ramen stand. It was around nine at night. The older nin looked at him.

"Well... actually..." He seemed slightly embarrassed, Naruto noticed. Sasuke was sitting silently on the other side of Naruto, watching Kakashi intently. "Here."

"What's this...?" Naruto asked, taking the book from his sensei's hand.

"I wrote it... to never forget..." Kakashi said slowly and dropped his gaze from the two younger nin. Sasuke, being the smart one, knew there was something up, but Naruto was clueless.

"You wrote it?... is this anything like that pervy book you read 24/7?" The blonde questioned, looking disgusted.

"You'd have to read it to find out... but... I have a feeling you won't understand..." Kakashi said slowly. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, then looked to the book, then back to Kakashi, who didn't meet their gaze, but, instead, avoided it with every means possible. "I think I'll go now... You can give that back tomorrow..." The older nin got up, a little unsteadily, and headed for home without another look at the two. Sasuke and Naruto immediately opened the book and began to read, curious about what was causing their sensei to act so distant. It was written in long-hand and slightly hard to read. Some of the kanji was smudged, but they figured it out best they could.

How I Met Iruka-Sensei  
By: Hatake Kakashi

For the first time in my life, I was having problems with my love life, which usually never blossomed! But... I went to the wrong person for help...

"Now... who is she? C'mon, Kakashi! Tell me!" Obito pursued me, shaking me lightly by the arm, which was really annoying. In fact, it was so annoying that I yelled at him.

"I! Don't! KNOW!" Could you blame me? I mean, that's all he'd been bugging me about for the past five minutes of class.

"Okay... well, tell me this much! Eyes, hair, age, and what sensei she has." Would the questions never stop? God... this is so unnecessary. I should have never gone to my rival for help! It's not like HE'D understand! Besides... he was straight... I wasn't...

_Naruto and Sasuke both looked up and at each other with wide eyes at this._

"_What does he mean 'I wasn't'...?" Naruto asked._

"_I-... I don't know... C'mon... let's keep reading..." Sasuke looked back to the black kanji scrawled on the page. Naruto followed suit._

"Well... Let's see... first off... Eyes... I think brown... hair, I think was brown also... and age and sensei, I have no clue!" I was telling the truth! There. I did my good deed for today. Now, I could tell Obito to fuck off and leave me alone.

"Ooo! Is she hott? Big-"

I couldn't take anymore of this.

"Obito-chan... I gotta go..." So, I got up and walked away. Simple, ne? Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't have ignored him when he kept calling out my name and throwing kunai at me, but I didn't want to tell him who I was in love with. It would be a shock and if Obito knew, then the entire village knew. At least, that's my theory.

"Heya, Kakashi-kun!" Who could that be? Duh... who else? It was my other annoying teammate, Rin. She was bounding up to me and I could've sworn I saw a striking resemblance between her anda shaggy dog for a second.

"Hn?"

"Kakashi-kun! I heard from Obito that you like somebody!" Told you. Once Obito knew, the entire village knew. He couldn't keep a secret. Ever. And now Rin knew? Oh, this was a mess.

"No, Rin. You know I don't... it's probably another one of Obito's little jokes..." I lied. I usually didn't feel bad about lying to the girl that obviously was in love with me. It had never bothered me before... but this subject seemed to be slightly touchy to me... strange...

"Oh, really? Hm... You're lying! Kakashi-kun! Who is it? Is it me?" You? Rin? Haha! I could have burst out laughing in front of her right there, but, obviously, I didn't and remained somber. But, I didn't want to tell her. Besides... I didn't even know his name! Then again... I could just imagine the face on Rin if I told her I was in love with another boy.

_Sasuke and Naruto stopped there._

"_Sasuke... do you think..."_

"_That Kakashi-sensei is..." The two genin stared at each other, eyes wide, breath shallow. No one spoke for a second, then the two ever-so slowly looked back to the page. It was shocking enough to think about their own sensei being in a cell..._

She'd totally freak out! I guess it'd be funny, but I decided to keep her, and everyone else in Konoha, guessing.

"It's someone..." See? I didn't lie! I'm a good person! Really! Then again... walking off and leaving her completely dumbfounded wasn't the best idea, either...

I lost all train of thought when I saw him, the love of my life,again five minutes later. He was so small and fragile! I couldn't believe HE was a genin! Then again... no one would've guess that I, a Hatake, would be a jounin already, either. Hmph... oh well.

He's on the swings playing with a blue-haired kid. I think I know that kid... Mizuki, was it? Hmm... oh well. It didn't matter. What DID matter was finding out my love's name. So, I did what any reasonable person would do: waltz right up and ask him. Well... not exactlyTHAT directly.

"Yo..." I said slowly. My voice didn't sound quite right, a bit misplaced and disoriented. The kid with the blue hair looked up, as did the kid I liked.

"I know you... You're Hatake Kakashi!" Mizuki said, pointing at me. I decided I didn't like this kid very much.

"Yeah... and you're Mizuki, I believe?" I didn't really care, honestly, but it was conversation.

"Yeah. You're a jounin?" He was obviously noticing my vest. I turned slightly. I wasn't comfortable with being looked at...

"What of it?" I think I intimidated them...

"Er... nothing, it's just... you're our age, aren't you?" How the hell would I know Mizuki's age? Ugh... I detested their naivety.

"I don't know. How old are you?"

"Twelve." Twelve? Okay... progress... I now knew my love's age... and Mizuki's... but most importantly my loves'. And... what a perfect age! One year younger than me!

"Hn. I'm thirteen," I think that intimidated them even more, because my little frail boy with the brown hair shrunk closer to Mizuki.

"Cool. Oh! Sorry for the late intro, but this is Iruka! Umino Iruka," Dolphin of the ocean: what a beautiful name... if I were someone else right now, I would've blushed deeply and sighed dreamily, but, unfortunately, I was me.

"_WHAT?" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention in Konoha. Sasuke was about ready to yell the same thing._

"_Naruto... is Kakashi-sensei..."_

"_No! No, no, NO! There's gotta be some catch to this or something! I mean... Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shook his head angrily, denying it._

"_Naruto... now that you mention it... Iruka WAS always slightly uncomfortable-looking around Kakashi..." Sasuke thought back to all the times the chuunin and jounin were together. Naruto choked on his own saliva._

"_But! But!"_

"_C'mon, dobe... keep reading..." Sasuke sighed and continued. 'There must be some misunderstanding...' He thought silently._

"Hn. Iruka, eh?" The little kid nodded. He was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life!

"Y-... yes..." Oh my gosh! He just spoke! To me! Normally, my feelings for others were slightly distant, unless they were people like Obito, Rin, or sensei, but I just can't help myself right now! There's something wrong with me, I swear! But... his voice. So gentle... so subtle... so... so... smooth and relaxed...

"KAKASHI-KUN!" Damn! Perfect timing! No... I'm totally being sarcastic. I spun around.

"What, Rin?" I think I was glaring at her, but I couldn't really tell.

"Oh! Hey, Mizuki, Iruka!" She knew MY Iruka-kun? How was that possible? I wish I could have slapped her right then and there.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" That was Mizuki.

"Nee-chan...!" Iruka's voice was so silent... but... nee-chan? Ugh... I hated this. What I hated even more was what happened next...

"Aiya! Iruka-chan! You are SO adorable!" Yes... she hugged him and he was blushing. WHY CAN'T HE BE BLUSHING AT ME? I'm sorry I'm acting very out of character right now, but it's really annoying me. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"What did you want, Rin?" I asked again, my voice firm and aggravated. She stared at me strangely.

"Well... are you okay, Kakashi-kun?" Am I... okay?

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" I sounded like Obito... only... Obito always yelled instead of calmly sorted things out. That's why I was the lead and he wasn't. At least I was efficient, because Rin backed off.

"Oh... nothing..." She let it drop, to my pleasure.

"Hn." My normal response.

"Um... are you free tomorrow... Kakashi-kun...?" She stuttered romantically.

"No. And not because I have something to do. It's because I don't like you..." That's when I learned that I needed to work on thinking before acting. I regretted every word of it after what she did to me.

Rin calmly approached me, showing no signs of anger or hatred, until she, literally, pulled down my mask, slapped me as hard as she possibly could, and ran off crying. That left me stunned. Iruka and Mizuki were now staring at me as if I were a cyclops. I felt embarrassed, but, instead of showing it, shoved my fists and in pockets, not bothering to pull my mask back up, and glowered at the ground with a growl.

"Keh..." I bitched annoyedly. There was a bleeding red mark on my left cheek now and it hurt. Badly. That was mycue to go home. I turned on my heels and left the two genin staring after me. I wished I could've said goodbye to my beloved Iruka... but, apparently, I barely knew him at all... at least... that's what sensei said the next day...

"Sensei... have you ever... ever... er... been in... love?" I asked Konoha's Yellow Flash with a slight break in my voice. My blonde sensei looked awkwardly at me. I think I made him feel a bit uneasy... but, then again, who else could I talk to? I tried Obito... and... well, you know the outcome of that disaster! And Rin? I'd rather die than try to get within ten feet of her without having multiple kunai, shuriken, and senbon thrown at me. So, obviously, my elder should've been my first choice. I may be smart, but I have to admit that I have no common sense...

"Kakashi-kun... What're you trying to get at? Are you finally having those feelings towards some girl?" He was so casual! I couldn't stand it! Here I am, trying to ask for needed advice, and my advisor isn't advising! Ugh... I suppose I'll have to go through the psychiatrical way, then... But, he asked me if it was towards some girl... what was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie to my own sensei. He was the closest thing I've ever had to a relative since father comitted suicide.

"Well... not a 'girl' per say... more along the lines of... erm..." Why am I so nervous around him all of a sudden? I can't get myself to finish that sentence! Wait... is he... laughing? What? This is serious and sensei's laughing! "Er... sensei?"

"Oh, Kakashi... you never fail to surprise me... So, you like another guy, huh?" The way he said it... it sounded so.. so normal! So casual! Like something you'd hear every day! I have to admit it made me feel awkward, nonetheless.

"You can't tell anyone," I made him promise, and, as I knew he would, he did.

"Don't worry. I'm not Obito!" He joked. I smirked behind my mask at this. It was so true. "So, who is it, Kakashi-kun?"

"Hn? Well... he's a genin at the academy... His name is Iruka... found that out yesterday. I have to admit that I don't know anything about him accept his name, hair color, eye color, rank, and age, but ever since I first laid my eyes on him..." I didn't know what to say next. I was in love? I fell into a deep abyss of fondness and passion? I'm really lost right now... though, I'm truly happy to have asked sensei about this! I kind of envy him... the way he seems to know everything, no matter what the topic.

"Iruka? Umino Iruka?"

I nodded.

"Ah, yes... I do know him. Not that well, but well enough to say that he's very innocent, shy, and lonely. Normally, Kakashi-kun, I'd be protesting against you doing anything to harm yourself or him in any way."

I knew what he was talking about... how nin weren't supposed to show their feelings and how love and attachment only brings sadness in the end... but, still.

"What do you mean by 'normally', sensei?" I asked, completely missing the implied.

"I mean... that, if anything, Iruka-chan needs love moreso than any other nin at this academy. His parents have been fighting quite a bit, so I've heard, and his father has even put a knife to Iruka, himself, threatening his wife with his own child's life. Iruka has run away many a times and I know Sarutobi-sama has caught him crying alone in high places. During the days, around his friends, Sarutobi-sama told me of how he tries to get noticed by making a fool out of himself. He tries to stand out so others can see him for who he is, not for who his parents are. It seems that all of the villagers turned on him a while back."

_Naruto stopped reading for a second, never having heard this before. 'So that's what Iruka-sensei meant when he said... that he... understood...' The blonde could've cried right there, noticing that this whole time, Iruka was just like him._

How come I had never heard any of this...? That was... so sad! Now I loved the kid even more! Dammit, sensei! You aren't solving my problem at all! You're just making it worse!... but... I waskinda glad he was...

"Kakashi-kun. It'd be a good deed if you could help him through his life. I don't think he'll be able to stand much more if this continues." Sensei finished and I realized what I had to do. I knew Rin would kill me if she found out and Obito would spread it to the world if he knew, so I'm guessing I'll have to act stealthily for this relationship. I'll think of it as a mission... a mission for true love.

Later on, I reminisced on all that sensei had told me. It felt depressing to know another's current life being that terrible. He was only twelve years old, after all. I decided to watch him for a while, see what his current life was thoroughly like. So, I dashed off to the training grounds, assuming he'd be with his team. And, predictably, he was there. Not alone. There were four others, one I recognized to be Mizuki and another, Rin. Why Rin of all people? Oh well... I was here now. I might as well see what was going on.

* * *

A/N: I was originally never going to post this. I still don't know why I am... but, I guess I'll let you guys be the judge. If you don't like it, I'll take it off... I promise... But, yeah. Oh! And this fic, if you've noticed, is slightly (coughverycough) deranged from the Kakashi Gaiden and all the facts about Iruka's past, seeing as he didn't really become like that until after his parents were killed by the kyuubi and all that jazz. (ahem) yeah. Review please! (P.S. I've already pretty much written chapter two and there is Kaka/Iruness in that chappie! ;) AND! I'm COMPLETELY erasing the whole 'Orochimaru' thing from the plot line... gomen... 

Disclaimer: Forgot to add this.. er... I don't own Naruto (woohoo?)


	2. Rememberance

**.:Chapter Two:.**

I saw them talking, but couldn't hear them, so I leapt into the tree closest to them and settled down to watch and listen. It was pretty easy not being seen by genin, being a jounin myself.

_Sasuke twitched at this. 'A jounin... at thirteen? Dammit... what am I doing wrong...?' He thought, envying his sensei._

"C'mon, Iruka! You scared, or something?" One of the boys taunted. I noticed Iruka looked slightly intimidated, but was putting up a brave front. I watched with more intent.

"N-no... I... I just don't-"

"Don't what? Give it up already, Iruka!" Another boy yelled. I soon noticed Rin was bravely standing in front of the brown-haired boy. Mizuki was advancing on the duo.

"Fight me, Umino! Prove your worth!" The blue-haired genin taunted.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to! Leave him alone!" Rin shouted defensively. That was one thing I liked about her: she stood up for what she believed in and always gave a good impression of bravery to the younger nin of the academy.

"Rin-nee-chan..." Iruka whined softly behind her. I could've sworn there was a look of determination from my young love. He stepped in front of her and stood up to Mizuki. I was so proud of him! "I'll fight you Mizuki! And I'll win!" He yelled determinedly. The other three laughed and I wanted to punch the living daylights out of them... but... I didn't have to, because if anything else happened, Rin would've handled it with her unworldly strength.

"_Sounds like Tsunade..." Naruto mumbled under his breath after reading that line._

Mizuki had just shoved Rin out of the way and was about to grab Iruka, but my brown-haired genin jumped out of the way just in time. That gave me a sigh a relief. I had a feeling his fighting skills weren't exactly up to par, from what I had heard, but I knew he had a pure heart and noble actions. If he needed to fight, he would. I envied him for that...

"Oh, Iruka! You couldn't be actually serious, are you? Why don't you run on home, crying to your mommy! Oh, wait! I forgot! You don't HAVE one!" One of Mizuki's significant others yelled and the three broke into laughter. I could've sworn Iruka was going to break down and cry right there. I felt so bad for him.

"C'mon, Iruka! What's the matter? Aren't you going to 'fight' Mizuki?" They broke into fits of laughter once more and I was ready to jump down and stop them. But... I knew Iruka should do this on his own. I noticed Rin was thinking the same thing as me. But, I knew that if things got to bad, neither of us would be able to hold back any longer.

Iruka was staying silent, most likely holding in tears.

"Go ahead, Iruka! Hit me! I won't move!" Mizuki smirked and stood relaxedly. I noticed Iruka's fists tighten. Rin noticed, too.

"Iruka-chan..." Rin cooed. I noticed she was trying to help him. That made me feel guilty.

"I'll kill you..." Woah! Back up! That was Iruka? No way! The gentle lonely boy I was getting to know just snapped! He jumped atop of Mizuki and bit his arm, making it bleed. Rin was stunned, to say the least. Even being a jounin, I almost fell out of my tree from surprise.

"Ah! Get him off me! Waah!" Mizuki was crying. He didn't know what to do. Iruka let him go and punched him really hard in the stomach. Blood shot from his mouth, so I knew Iruka really hadhit him with allof his strength! Ouch...

"Mizuki!" One of his 'back-up' boys cried. "You little punk!" The two grabbed my Iruka and threw him backwards, knowing he was currently too weak to fight the both of them at once. I couldn't stand to see Iruka get hurt, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I leapt from my tree and caught Iruka right before he collided with the big sharp boulder sitting beside the grounds. I could feel that he would've been knocked unconscious if I hadn't caught him in time. His tiny body seemed like nothing next to mine.

"Kakashi?" I heard Rin exclaim in surprise. I also caught a glance of surprise from the other three. Apparently no had noticedthat I had been watching this entire time. I felt Iruka cough lightly and hug me closer, burying his head in my chest. He probably had no clue what just happened or what was going on, but I could feel his fear growing as his body shook. He was crying.

_Naruto stopped for another moment. He was having a hard time imagining the brave Iruka he knew like that. It almost made him feel like Iruka was the one that currently needed to be protected, not him. It made him feel weak._

"Iruka! You little-" I could tell Mizuki wanted to hurt me and him terribly right now, but apparently he remembered I was a jounin and backed off. "Don't think we'll leave you alone just because that Hatake is protecting you!" 'That Hatake'. That hurt more than I let on.

"Just fuck off! You know we're better than you!" Rin defended. "Kakashi is the best! You're ALL just jealous!" I hated it when she did this... I really did. But, Mizuki and his gang didn't really, to my surprise, argue and walked off, growling something under their breath. Rin ran over to us the second they were out of sight."Iruka-kun! Are you okay?" She said in her sweetest, most-rushed voice I had ever heard. Her brow furrowed as she pried him from me. Iruka immediately hugged on to her, then. "Kakashi, were you here the whole time?" She asked, rubbing my Iruka tenderly in a hug. I shrugged.

"I guess..." What more could I say? I could tell she wanted to scold me, but not in front of Iruka.

"Iruka-chan... why don't you come stay with me tonight?" What? No! He can't do that! If he's staying with anyone, he 's staying with me! Period! "I know you don't wanna go home, and, after that, you probably don't want to sleep alone out here tonight, either."

The brown-haired dolphin looked up at her, his tears drying now. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Okay... come on... Kakashi! I'll talk to you later!" I knew what she meant... and I didn't like it... so, not only for myself now, I did as follows:

"Wait... Rin-chan. I'll take him," I gave no further explanation. She turned slowly. I could see Iruka watching me with those big childish eyes of his. Rin looked me over from head to toe, probably looking for signs of genjutsu, I guessed wearily.

"Alright..." She finally concluded. "You could use some company in that vacant apartment of yours!" Iruka looked surprisedly at me when she mentioned me living alone. He was so cute!

"Hn." My usual response felt different this time. My voice sounded higher than normal.

"Iruka-chan. Do you mind staying with Kakashi-nii-san?" She asked as if she were talking to a four-year-old. Iruka shook his head and, to my astonishment, smiled and walked over to my side.

"Kakashi-kun, right?" He asked me in that small voice of his. I seriously wish I could've burst out with sparkles and everything and hugged him to death, but that was only something my rival/enemy, Gai, did.

_Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped at this._

So, I merely nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets, coolly walking towards my one-roomed apartment. Sure, Rin's house would've been more fit for Iruka, but my apartment did have one of the largest and most comfortable beds on the planet. Sure, we'd be sleeping together... but, hey. I didn't mind, that's for sure! It'd probably be a shock forlittle Iru-san, but he'd get used to it! Who knows. Maybe we can bond a bit during this!

_Sasuke shut the book._

"_Naruto... maybe this is too personal for us to be reading... I don't think Kakashi-sensei was in his right mind when he gave this to us..." Naruto nodded in understanding. Sasuke got up from the Ichiraku stool just as Ayame came and told them they had to go, anyways._

"_Ja ne, Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto waved goodbye and tried to catch up to Sasuke. "Ano sa, ano sa! Sasuke-teme! Matte!" Sasuke stopped and waited for Naruto._

"_Nani, dobe?" He said in a cold hearted voice._

"_Aren't you curious, though?" Naruto preyed on the book, but the Uchiha swiped it away before he could snatch it. "I want to know what happens! Please, Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah, I'm curious... but... I mean... Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? Don't you think it's a little strange?" Sasuke said, continuing to walk. Naruto blushed slightly and looked to the side._

"_Do you?"_

_Sasuke stopped and turned to face Naruto. Ebony met cerulean as the four orbs stared deep within each others. "Naruto-kun..." The Uchiha said slowly, then turned and kept walking, being careful not to let Naruto see his expression. "Follow me..." He said and quickened his pace. Naruto jogged to keep up._

_Later, Naruto and Sasuke were laying Sasuke's bed together, the book being the only thing separating their bodies._

"_Open it..." Naruto pleaded._

"_Fine... we'll read more... but don't get any ideas tonight, dobe!" Sasuke growled, blushing ever-so-slightly. The blonde smiled as the Uchiha opened up Kakashi's book to where theyhad left off. Before continuing to read, Naruto quietly slid over to Sasuke's side and put his head under the Uchiha's chin. Sasuke sighed. "Dobe..." He muttered and put his arms around the blonde, burying his face slightly into Naruto's sweetly fragranced hair. They read on._

"Kakashi-kun...?" Iruka came up closer to me. I could tell he wanted to hug my arm for support, but I think it was too much for him.

"Hn?"

"Well... I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there..." He was so innocent. I just adored him with all my heart. But... being me, I couldn't express my feelings. It would throw off myperfect nin balance.

"No problem..." That's all I said. The rest of the way home, we walked on in an awkward silence. Maybe I should have let him stay with Rin...

* * *

"Well... we're here... do whatever you wish..." I said lazily after going up three flights of stairs and unlocking my apartment door. Iruka followed me in and I could feel a sorrowful expression in his eyes. Yes, my apartment was lonely and had that clean and unused smell to it, but it was home. For me, at least. 

"Kakashi-kun... why do you live alone...?" Iruka asked me. He had only taken one step in and shut the door so far. I didn't really know how to respond to this. It was certainly a different question than I usually heard.

"I just do..." I think he got the picture. His eyes weakened and he walked inside fully now. There wasn't much in my apartment room. Basically, when you walked in (facing that way) to the right was my kitchen (one refrigerator, a microwave, and some counters with cabinets), in the far right-hand corner was my closet, which had barely anything in it. To the far left-hand corner was my enlarged bed with a small dresser that contained pictures and old memories and a window on the far wall. To the closest left-hand corner was a door to my bathroom and in the middle of the room sat a small, round, wooden table with three glass/cloth chairs around it. That's all that was in here. I barely had enough money to buy food for myself, so I couldn't buy any other things like items or furniture. Sensei and Rin are the only ones who help me out, not to mention the only ones, other than Obito and, now, Iruka, that know I live alone. I didn't want anyone to know, but sensei had accidentally found out a while back.

Iruka sat on the edge of my bed and looked sadly around my apartment.

"Kakashi-kun..." He said my name again.

"Hn?"

"...never mind..." His whisper was so silent and sorrowful I barely heard it. I decided to make this whole 'staying overnight' thing easier on the poor kid, so I made two cups of tea and sat down next to him on my bed, handing him a steaming cup. It was nice to have in the Fall seasons. He took it a little hesitantly, then took a long sip. I watched him intently, which I think he didn't like very much.

"Are you... okay, Kakashi-kun?" He asked me. I blinked, then realized I had been staring at him.

"Y-yeah... fine..." I regained my composure at once. Silence. Another long sip of tea from Iruka, a short and defined sip from me. More silence.

Nearing eleven pm, I decided we should be getting some rest. I had a mission tomorrow and he had training. We'd both need our sleep. I explained it to him and, eventually, turned off the lights and crawled over him. My bed was pushed up against the wall with my oversized windowon the wallthat I enjoyed looking out during the night. The moon was half-way full, I noticed, when I pulled up the blinds and left them there. I could feel Iruka's eyes on my back before I settled down.

It felt awkward, to say the least, sleeping in the same bed as another boy. Though... this wasn't the first time I had done it. Obito had stayed with me one night... and I won't say any more than that.

_Naruto shifted slightly under Sasuke, who was now on top of him._

"_Can you still read it?" Sasuke asked, adjusting the book slightly._

"_Yeah... you're awfully heavy... how much do you weigh, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked and forcefully flipped so now Naruto was on top of him._

"_Better?" He asked seductively. Naruto smiled fondly._

"_Yeah..."_

"_And... I only weighninety-three pounds for your information, nosy kitsune," Sasuke smirked again. Naruto smiled._

"_Eighty-eight" He laughed, telling Sasuke his own weight. _

"_That's only because you're so short, dobe..." The Uchiha blushed. Naruto giggled lightly._

"_Sure, Sasuke-kun... Can you read it out loud to me? I don't think I could readfrom this angle..."_

"_I guess..." Sasuke pushed Naruto slightly to the side and got the book. "Okay... comfortable?"_

"_Believe it..."_

It was now nearing midnight and I could hear Iruka sleeping peacefully beside me. He looked even more innocent when he slept with his hair down. It was pretty long for a twelve-year-olds'. I sighed silently and adjusted myself so I could clearly see the moon through the window. Looking at it, a pain came to me like a dart... I couldn't help it. All my memories came rushing back to me in one fatal blow. Dad committing suicide, mom dying giving birth, the whole village hating me because of what my father had done... I couldn't handle it. Tears stung my eyes, daring to seep out, but I couldn't cry. I never cried. Ever. At least... not until tonight.

"Kakashi...kun...?" I immediately glanced over to Iruka, who was laying beside me, looking more sorrowful then he ever had before. His eyes were open and his body was limp. He was staring at me with a pain I had never witnessed. I wiped my eyes clean and sniffed, looking back to him.

"What...?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice level, but it cracked easily with my misery. He sat up and stared at me with those sad eyes. Then, he leaned over and hugged me. I was so stunned, I couldn't say anything.

"Are you hurting... Kakashi-kun...?" He asked in that light voice. My breathing slowed and my eyes were out of focus. He looked up at me. "Kakashi-kun... please tell me...what's wrong...?" How could I possibly resist that...? I looked deeper at him. His lips seemed to be pleading for a kiss, so I did. I passionately hung my arms around his neck and our mouths connected. That's when I knew I loved him for sure.

* * *

A/N: Well... that turned out slightly more romantic then I thought it would, but please don't flame me if you're not into the whole 'yaoi-romance-scenes'. Thanks fer all the reviews I have and (hopefully) will get! Ja ne! (Quick update, ne?) 


	3. A Bed And Some Sake

**Authors Note: Warning: Slightly More Intense Yaoi Relationships: Rating has gone up to Mature because of this chapter! Slight(very) Kaka/Sasuness in this chappie! Don't read if you don't like!**

**

* * *

**

.:Chapter Three:.

_Naruto and Sasuke stared at the kanji on the paper._

"_N-Naruto-kun..." The Uchiha stuttered. Naruto shifted off of Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke didn't protest and adjusted himself accordingly. "I-is it... giving you ideas...?" He asked. Naruto stared at him, then smiled._

"_What about you...?"_

"_Yeah..." Sasuke felt uncomfortable saying that, but it was and he couldn't deny it. He flipped over in the bed and the two genin were facing one another in a very close proximity. "It just makes me want... to..." The Uchiha leaned in and Naruto felt their mouths connect._

_Five minutes later, the two genin were now half-naked, Naruto on top of Sasuke._

"_N-Naru-..." They were deeply exchanging saliva. The Uchiha's hand found it's way to Naruto's pants and unbuttoned them casually. Naruto whimpered lightly. He opened one of his closed eyes and peered into Sasuke's._

"_What... dobe...?" Sasuke cooed. Naruto smiled._

"_Let's keep reading..."_

"_Alright..." Sasuke got Kakashi's book out and turned to the page they left off on._

It was a while later and I was lying on top of him.

"I-Iruka...?" I could see he was looking at me, stopping the kiss. "Wha-what's wrong...?"

"Kakashi-kun..." I heard him say. His voice was light and his eyes were sorrowful. I looked at him a bit surprisedly. "What happened...?"

I didn't understand him, really. What did he mean...?

"Iru-kun... I... I don't-"

"I mean, what happened to you that made you like this...?" 'Made me like this'...? I didn't get that either. Made me like what?

"Iruka... I still don't..."

"I mean, what made you live alone at the age of thirteen...? I saw you crying..." His voice faded as I saw him look out at the moon, probably avoiding my gaze. I didn't quite know how to answer that... should I tell him the truth...? Or would it be better to lie?

"I..." I decided it be best to tell Iruka the truth. "...my father committed suicide. My mother died giving birth. I didn't have any siblings... What else was I supposed to do...?" I looked sideways, purposely avoiding his eyes when he looked up at me.

"You're... alone...?" Iruka stuttered sadly. I looked back at him.

"Yeah... it's not that sad... I really don't mind..." My voice faded lightly as I said this. I tried not to make my voice sound like I truly felt, but it didn't work. My voice sounded just as unsure as I felt. And Iruka noticed.

"Kakashi-kun... don't lie to me..." He said. I could see he was blushing in the moonlight.

"I- I'm not lying..." Why didn't I feel right saying that...? He leaned over and on top of me, something I thought he'd NEVER do. I knew Iruka as shy and distant, not forceful and overbearing.

"Kakashi. Tell me now. Are you alright?" He asked me in that sweet little determined voice he had. For a twelve year old, he sure could act mature at time.

_Naruto and Sasuke stared at the kanji scrawled on the page._

_"Naruto-kun..." Sasuke growled lightly._

_"What, teme?" Naruto asked, still on the top._

_"Get off of me for a second... you're the one who's heavy now... dobe..." The raven-haired boy commented, shifting from underneath. Naruto slid off of Sasuke and bit onto a pillow._

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"What?"_

_"How're we gonna ask Kakashi-sensei about this... are we even gonna?"_

_Sasuke thought for a moment, as did Naruto._

_"Dobe..." He whispered lightly. The kyuubi glared, then smiled, blushing slightly. Sasuke did as well. "C'mon, Uzumaki..." He put his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto didn't protest, just smiled even more. Sasuke found this annoying, but didn't comment._

_"Keep reading..."_

_"Alright..."_

I didn't know what to say to Iruka after that... it was all slightly blurring my thoughts as the genin looked into my eyes.

"Iru-kun..." I seriously didn't know if I should lie or not, this time, but those big, brown eyes of his were just as pleading as a four-year-olds'. "I... I suppose... I'm not quite alright... with living here alone..." I said, not recognizing my voice. He smiled at me. Why was he smiling? It just didn't make sense...

"I'll stay with you..." He said lightly. I stared at him, a gaping expression across my face. What would Rin think? She'd kill me if she knew we had done this! And, sensei? He DID tell me to help out Iruka... so... would he be okay with it? And what about Obito-kun... I wonder what he'd think... Hell, he'd probably broadcast it to the entire village.

"I... What about your parents... you're house and you're entire clan...?" That was all I could think of... I didn't want to turn him down, that's for sure.

"My parent's hate me... and I couldn't go back even if I wanted to... I'd feel... more... comfortable... with you, Kakashi-nii-san..." I stared at him. Did he just call me nii-san? Gawd, I loved this kid!

"I-Iruka...kun..." He laid down on his back and looked up at me with a smile. How could I not blush with that? In fact... not only did I blush, but I cried. He hugged me as I let over ten years of pain flood my eyes. I was sobbing into his chest hysterically.

"Kakashi-nii-san..." He cooed. We ended up laying down, again, in the covers. The moon was now falling from the sky and the sun was rising. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was past four in the morning. I dried my tears and looked at Iruka through blurry eyes. He smiled at me and cocked his head, making him look like a puppy.

"Thanks... Iruka-kun... I.. suppose I'm really not okay... at all," It was the first time I had admitted it to anyone. I almost had to Obito, the night he had stayed over... but Rin sort of interrupted us.

_'Sounds like Sakura...' Sasuke thought, annoyedly, thinking of all the times him, Kakashi, and Naruto had had to stop training because she didn't understand something. Of course, she was always the one explaining the technical things. 'Sort of like Shikamaru...' But, she really sucked at taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu... and basically every other kind of jutsu!_

"I know..." Iruka said to me. "I understand how you feel, believe it or not..." He may have been the younger one and I may have been the genius, but he obviously knew more about people's feelings. "You can talk to me about whatever you want..." He added, blushing above me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, truly happy for the first time in thirteen years. A feeling of pain came over me that I had never felt before. It wasn't a pain that I had ever felt before. It was almost as if I needed someone's love... and... I couldn't help what I did next. And I will always remember what had happened.

"Ka-Kakashi... nii-san...?" Iruka suddenly backed away, feeling my hands slowly taking off his shirt. "Nani...?" He asked me slowly.

"Ano sa..." I said slowly, smiling at him. It was more of a smirk, but I couldn't help it. He was just so cute.

"I... I don't think-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He stared at me with those huge eyes he had when he's stunned. It was kawaii beyond reasoning. Unfortunately, he pulled back.

"What's wrong...?" I smirked down at him. He blushed and sat up.

"I-... I can't... We can't!" He practically shouted at me. The sun was almost risen now and morning was breaking.

"I say we can... besides... it's not like there's anyone around... we're alone in my apartment! What more could you ask-"

"Kakashi-kun! Stop... please..." He looked innocently to the side and I felt slightly hurt.

"Iru-san...?"

_Naruto and Sasuke were feeling a bit uncomfortable at reading about their sensei's love life as a child._

"_Naruto-kun... I think you were right earlier when we were at Ichiraku's..." Sasuke stuttered._

"_Yeah... I think so, too..." They both stared at the black kanji for a moment, then Sasuke slowly closed the cover to Kakashi's written book._

"_Naruto-kun... he said we'd have to give it back to him in the morning... are we going to finish it?"_

"_Well... it's nearing one in the morning, now... but we still have time..." The rain pelted the window as Sasuke stared at the kyuubi, who stared back. Their eyes met and their feelings clashed. Naruto looked at Sasuke, slightly glaring, slightly blushing._

"_Wha- what?" His voice was innocent, but profound._

"_Nothing, dobe..." Sasuke smirked and kissed him, pulling him closer. Naruto resisted slightly, but eventually gave in, knowing there was no way he could win._

"_Teme..." Naruto growled, letting up slightly. Sasuke leaned back and laid onto his pillow, hands behind his head._

"_Oi, dobe... get me a water..."_

"_I'm not your maid!" Naruto yelled, slightly pissed. Sasuke smirked._

"_You're my lover..."_

_That got him. Naruto got up slowly and walked into Sasuke's kitchen._

"_Water... where's water... wait! Why the hell did Sasuke want water...?"_

_Sasuke was up in his bedroom. He quickly grabbed Kakashi's book and turned to the page they had left off on. 'He's so gullible... I love him...' He thought seductively. Naruto appeared back into the room, holding a glass of clear liquid. Sasuke assumed it was water._

"_Here, teme..." Naruto growled, shoving the clear glass into Sasuke's hands. He took it reluctantly and took a sip. Immediately, he knew it didn't taste like water._

_"Oi! Dobe! What is this?" He asked, glaring at the blonde boy._

"_Alcohol..." He said, with a smirk. Sasuke's glare increased tenfold._

"_You trying to get me drunk?"_

"_Maybe..." He looked to the side, then sat down beside Sasuke on his bed. "Drink it..."_

"_I can't read if I drink it..."_

"_You've been drunk before?"_

"_What?... no..."_

_Sasuke didn't sound too sure, but Naruto ignored him and snatched Kakashi's book out of his hands._

"_I'll read it to you... love..." He pecked Sasuke on the lips, then opened the book back up. Sasuke looked sideways, curiously, then smiled._

"_Fine..." He said, and drunk the entire glass. Naruto watched him curiously as Sasuke fell backwards onto the soft bed. He smirked._

"_Hehe... you're so cute when you're drunk..." He giggled._

"_Aw, shaddup..." Sasuke growled. "Keep readin', dobe!" He yelled, swinging the empty glass in the air. Naruto giggled again, then looked back to the page. He was thinking about seducing Sasuke the whole time..._

"Kakashi-kun..." Iruka looked determinedly at me. I could tell he didn't want anything to happen in-between us tonight...er... morning...

"Iruka-kun.. if you're not ready..." I sounded like a teacher. I didn't like it...

"Eh? Ka-Kakashi..." It seemed like he was struggling for words. So.. I helped him with a kiss. Leaning in, he pulled away. Damn. He seriously was a twelve-year-old. I had forgotten.

"Iruka-kun... Are you... alright with being here... or would you have rather stayed at Rin's?" I asked, knowing that I would've hated Rin more than I already did if she hadn't let MY Iru-kun stay with me.

"Rin-nee-sama..." He blushed. Did he like her? No... Iruka was mine! Even if I had to fight my teammate for him, he'd be mine!

"Iru-san? Do you... like Rin?" I asked silently. He looked at me. The sun was fully shining right now and I could see him clearly. He looked a lot more serious than usual.

"I... I'm not sure... I like her like a sister... the one whom I love..." He stopped there. I couldn't get any more out of him, but I knew he was going to say my name next. He liked me! I was happier than ever! If I wasn't Hatake Kakashi right now, I would have jumped around joyfully and thrown my own little party, screaming for joy... but that's what Gai would've done... not me... So, I approached him calmly.

"Am I... anything to you...?" I asked. He turned to me looking cautious and, almost, dumbfounded.

"Are you...?" I smiled at him.

"I mean... do you like me...?"

He stared at me. I knew he wasn't ready to admit that to me, so I spared him the effort.

"It's okay... I've, secretly, of course, been stalking you for a long time..." I said. That must've scared him to death, because he gave me a look that told me so. I quickly recovered, though. "What I mean is... that... I love you..." I said with an awkward note in my voice. He blushed wildly and looked away. I could tell he was trying to say something to me, but he couldn't get any words out. I leaned in before he could say anything and relieved him of his belated speech. We both fell off the bed and I ended up on top of him. I knew I was heavier than him by at least a mile. I was older, taller, and slightly bigger than him. His frail body would've been crushed if it were anyone heavier than me, so I rolled him onto my belly, so our faces were close enough to kiss. Iruka was blushing and his eyes were unfocused. Apparently he wasn't able to comprehend what just happened, so I helped him once again. Our mouths connected and my tongue begged for his and he answered. I felt his body relax as I slowly took his shirt from his body and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

What I didn't know, that would ruin our moment, was that Rin had been watching the entire time. I heard a crash and I looked to the doorway to see a crying kunoichi staring at the two of us. Iruka leapt off me and toppled backwards. I sat up and looked at her apologetically. What else could I do?

"You... You..." The tears wouldn't stop. I hated it when she cried... it always ended up the same way. "HATAKE KAKASHI! YOU JERK!" She screamed at me. Oh, wow... amazing. Is that all she could come up with? Apparently not. She trotted into the room angrily, grabbed me by the collar, then punched me in the stomach as hard as she could. It happened so fast, I didn't even know what was going on, nevertheless have time to block it. "I HATE YOU!" She cried. Yeah, I knew she loved me, but EVERYONE, accept her, knew I hated her! After that, she stormed off crying, taking Iruka with her. I stared at the open door and the blank hallways outside it. My stomach hurt like hell.

"What... just happened...?" I asked no one, wondering when she had seen us and for how long. I suddenly noticed that I wasn't alone. Sensei was standing outside my door. Apparently, Rin had told him as she saw us and went and got him, probably, as usual, not knowing what to do. "S-sensei...?"

"Kakashi... what did you do to Iruka?" He asked me, walked in, and closed the door. I stared at the blonde for a moment, not quite registering.

"Do...? I didn't do anything!" I snapped, blushing furiously. I usually didn't blush unless I was alone... or with Iruka, as I had found out last night. I was about to yell something else at Konoha's Yellow Flash, but I immediately shut up when I saw that look in his eyes. It was an intense glare I had never seen before from him. All my anger melted upon seeing him like that. "S-... sen...sei...?"

"Kakashi. I know I told you earlier that it was okay to help out Iruka and that it's be good to ease him into life, but that was overkill," His voice was stern and angered. Something I had never heard before.

"B-But I-"

"Kakashi! Listen to what I'm saying! You're not gay... You never have been! What's wrong with you?" This time, his voice sounded more concerned than angry. "Why is Iruka any different from Obito or Gai or any of the others? Why... why aren't you telling me what's going on...?" His voice softened as he picked me up and placed me on my bed. I felt like a little kid being lectured by his father. I didn't like that feeling one bit, so I turned my gaze from his and looked to the left. Sensei immediately placed his index finger under my chin and brought my eyes back to meet his. I felt slightly intimidated. "Answer me, Hatake..." Hatake? Since when did he call me Hatake? There was something going on.

"I... I don't know..." I couldn't say anymore and I didn't want to look at him anymore. I couldn't handle this at all. In fact, I never wanted to become a jounin. Ever. I didn't even want to join the ninja academy because of how absolutely pathetic I felt comparing myself to others. Sure, my skill level is higher now, but that took me my entire life of nonstop training to achieve. I'm a genius, too... but I don't know anything outside of the ninja arts. I envied my friends. I envied my elders. I envied Iruka.

Was that why I had fallen madly in love? Was this really love...? Or is it jealousy?

"Kakashi... please don't keep things from us. It was bad enough you didn't tell us you were living alone! Now... what're you hiding? You know you can talk to me..." Sensei could make things sound so easy. I hated that. He was another one of the millions I envied.

_Naruto closed the book. He was getting ideas in his mind about everything that had happened. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Kakashi to show two young love-sick genin a book about his own gay love life. _

"_Oi! Naruto! Gimmi sum more alcohol, dammit!" Sasuke yelled drunkenly. He tried to get up, but fell back down, laughing. The kyuubi sighed and got up._

"_Don't go anywhere...honey!" He winked, knowing that, if Sasuke was sober, he would've hit the crap out of him._

_The blonde went down into the kitchen and, this time, poured a small, clear glass about half-full with sake. He had the greatest advantage with Sasuke and he liked it. He put the sake back and headed back to Sasuke's room, again._

"_Sasuke-kun! Here... drink this!" He started to hand the Uchiha the glass, but realized he was probably too drunk to hold it, so he lied down next to him. "Lemme do it..." Sasuke looked drunkenly up at Naruto, his eyelids drooping heavily. The blonde poured the entire glass of sake down Sasuke's throat. The drunken genin looked about ready to pass out from all the alcohol. Naruto smirked. "Heh. What's the matter, teme? Can't take too much?" He then pulled Sasuke close to him and the Uchiha buried his head into Naruto's bear chest._

"_N-Naruto-k-kun!" Sasuke stuttered. "I -hic- never told you... that I... am maaaadly in... l-love with you... I've always been 'nd I neva really meant -hic- all those... those terrible things I said to ya... it was all out'a jealousy!" His entire speech was slurred, making it hard for the blonde to understand, but he giggled nonetheless._

"_Sasuke, you're so drunk... maybe you should sleep for a bit... we could always finish reading in the morning..."_

"_Dobe! This is tha mornin'!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto laughed and kissed him. The Uchiha couldn't do anything. His body felt numb and his head felt extremely light, so he couldn't comprehend anything Naruto was doing to him._

"_Oi, teme... just shut up and let me take the spotlight for once, okay...?" The blonde immediately resumed the kiss and his hand slowly found it's way to Sasuke's pant's and slipped them slowly down his legs. Saliva was exchanged and Naruto's tongue crept into Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha's vision was blurred and he couldn't think straight. It was almost as if, to him, none of this was real. The alcohol had fully taken him over and he fell asleep in Naruto's arms. The blonde looked passionately at his boyfriend and smiled fondly at his cuteness, releasing his kiss. "Baka..." Naruto cooed softly and fell asleep, one hand around Sasuke, one hand on Kakashi's book._

* * *

A/N: I had to shorten this... originally, I wrote sixteen pages of this in word, but I decided to stop it here (at 9 pages) or it'd be too long. I pretty much have a perfect length for the next chapter and could post it now, but I'm gonna write slightly more... so, yeah. I dunno if this chapter was too into the yaoi or not, but the next chapter is slightly (meaning a LOT, in this case... sorry) more intense... so, read at your own risk... and... THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! TT They make me wanna cry! I'm so happy! Yatta! X3 Hope you like it! Ja ne! 


	4. Intriguing Misfortune

**.:Chapter Four:. Warning: majorly intense yaoi at the end... read at own risk!**

_The sun rose that morning and neither of the genin awoke. Two hours after training had started, Kakashi started to wonder just where they were._

"_Kakashi-sensei... where's Naruto and Sasuke? They should have been here by now..." Sakura worried. Apparently, she had been thinking the same thing._

"_Hn... I'm not sure... Sakura. Stay here. I think I need to stop by and check on those two..." With that, the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his kunoichi student standing there looking bewildered._

_Kakashi had appeared outside of Sasuke's house, knowing that's where the two had gone last night. He had suspected something would happen if they read it, but he never expected to find the two laying in bed, practically naked, together. Sitting on Sasuke's windowsill, Kakashi shook his head at them._

"_Oh boy... what did you two do... Hn?" He leapt onto Sasuke's floor and picked up the glass that Sasuke had drunken from. He smelt it and immediately recognized it._

"_Sake...?" He asked aloud, then looked at the two genin sleeping on the bed. "Now... which one of you got drunk last night...?" Kakashi slowly walked over to the two and smelt both their breath. "Sasuke...?" He sighed slowly, noticing Sasuke was pretty much completely naked and Naruto just had his top off. "Interesting..." He said slowly._

"_Sasuke. Naruto. Wake up..." He said slightly louder. Two blue orbs flickered open and looked blurrily at Kakashi. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes._

"_Kakashi-sensei...?" He said slowly._

"_Yes... now, you're not drunk, right? Naruto?" He said, holding the glass up. Naruto leapt up and scrambled to get his normal black undershirt and orange/blue jacket, but was stopped by Kakashi when the jounin grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards, disabling his free movement. "Naruto...?"_

"_I'm not drunk, I swear!"_

"_And, Sasuke?"_

_The blonde stopped and looked at Kakashi's serious expression. He was going to lie, but found himself unable to do it._

"_He... He's not drunk... anymore... I don't think..." Honestly, he didn't know much about alcohol. But, he knew enough to say the basic facts. The jounin sighed and let him go._

"_Alright... you should go home now, Naruto..."_

"_WHAT! But, Kakashi-sensei! I didn-"_

"_Naruto. I told you to go home!"_

"_But what about Sas-"_

"_He'll be with me."_

_Naruto stared at Kakashi with a blank expression. _

"_Al- Alright..."_

"_Sakura's waiting for you at the training grounds. I don't want her to be alone for too long, wondering where I am, so go tell her I'll be there in a while and you stay with her until I get there, clear?"_

_With hesitation, Naruto nodded._

"_F-...fine..." His voice was light and defeated. He slowly got up and walked to the door. Turning back once, he took another glance and Kakashi gave him a glare. Knowing he couldn't win this argument, he walked out the door._

_The jounin turned back to the sleeping genin and sighed with a new sorrow._

"_Sasuke-kun... wake up..." He cooed lightly in the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke stirred lightly and opened one eye slightly. An extremely blurry vision of his sensei came into view._

_He tried to push himself up, but a searing pain swept through his head and he was brought to the bed once more._

"_Agh!" Sasuke grabbed his head with both hands, completely forgetting everything around him._

"_Easy, Uchiha..." Kakashi gently took Sasuke and brought the genin to an upright position. The Uchiha didn't seem to have control over his body at the moment and groaned with pain, breathing heavily as his sensei felt his forehead. "It's called hangover..." He said slowly. Sasuke weakly let his head fall back onto Kakashi's chest to look up at him._

"_Sen...sei...?" He asked, his voice extremely light. He shut one eyes closed with great force to ease the pain in his head._

"_Shh... don't speak..." The jounin said as he eased the Uchiha into a slight inclining position on his bed. He eased covers gently over the genins' body for comfort. "Don't come to class today... or the rest of the week for that..." He added. Sasuke stared blurrily at him._

"_Wha... what?" He asked. He was feeling more lightheaded than ever. Kakashi sighed._

"_Sasuke..." He shook his head and smiled down pitifully at the Uchiha. "Did Naruto do this to you...?"_

"_Naru...to...?" He didn't quite understand. Hangover was a bad thing for a thirteen-year-old._

"_Never mind... I'll ask you when you're fully sober..." The jounin smiled and lifted his mask. He kissed an unaware Sasuke on the lips lightly and stood straight. He then took Sasuke's clothes and redressed him. "You need to have some dignity... honestly... I've never seen you like this before..." The jounin smiled and stood straight once more. "There..." He said slowly. A pain of sorrow struck him like a dart as he noticed something very familiar. Too familiar... in fact... Kakashi saw himself lying there in that bed. He remembered what had happened after he had gotten drunk, how terrible and sick he had felt, and he had a new pity for the genin. Reminiscing upon that, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke._

"_Sensei..."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Where... Naruto...?" He muttered sloppily. Kakashi sighed._

"_He's at the training grounds with Sakura... don't worry about him, though... You need to rest and me and him will be by after class to see how you're feeling, okay?"_

_Sasuke's vision went in and out of focus repetitively._

"_O...kay..." He couldn't keep himself at it anymore and drifted into a painful sleep. Kakashi watched him for a moment, then pulled up his mask and headed for the training grounds._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried happily as the jounin poofed back to class._

"_Yo..." He said slowly and waltzed over to Naruto. "He's fine..." He whispered while passing him, meaning Sasuke. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and a smile creased his lips._

"_Good..." He whispered. Sakura stood back, wondering what the two were just whispering so seriously about. She also wondered if, for the first time, she had seen a passionate smile instead of a goofy one from Naruto. Cocking her head, she decided it was best not to ask._

_Training passed, ending early today, one-half-hour later and Sakura went home. Kakashi and Naruto immediately left for Sasuke's house._

"_C'mon! Hiaku, Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde tugged at the jounin's wrist as the two hurried over to Sasuke's. _

"_Alright... alright... Geez... Slow down for a second, okay?" Kakashi brought Naruto to his side. The genin looked questioningly at his sensei. "Now... you're gonna tell me just what happened between you two last night and how the hell Sasuke got so drunk..." Naruto stopped._

"_Wha- What?" He exclaimed, surprised._

"_Now," Kakashi stated firmly. The kyuubi backed down._

"_F-fine..." And told him everything that had happened._

_Three minutes later..._

"_...and that's when I fell asleep... I don't remember anything after that accept that you woke me up and demanded I leave..." Naruto growled the last part. Kakashi smirked._

"_Ah, yes... Well... I don't think you two are old enough to be-"_

"_Old enough? Oh, YOU'RE one to talk!" Naruto crossed his arms and looked to the right, avoiding Kakashi's gaze. The jounin thought on this for a moment._

"_I see you read it?"_

"_Not all of it... yet..."_

"_Yet?"_

"_Yet."_

_Those were the last words spoken until five minutes later, when they arrived at Sasuke's. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" Naruto burst through the door, full of worry for his male companion. Kakashi closed the door as the blonde ran to Sasuke and jumped onto the bed at Sasuke's feet and crawled over him. "Are... are you okay...?"_

"_A little drunk... but, yeah..." Sasuke said with a direct death glare sent in Naruto's direction._

"_I... I'm sorry!"_

_Sasuke growled at the blonde, getting extremely annoyed with his antics. _

"Why'd you give me that alcohol?"

"_Be... because..."_

"_Tell me!" Sasuke tried to grab Naruto but missed by practically a mile. That's when Kakashi stepped in._

"_Enough, you two..." He growled, catching Sasuke from falling forwards._

"_But, Kakashi! He-"_

"_I said that's enough, Sasuke!" The jounins' voice was more firm now and Sasuke got the picture. Kakashi laid him back down in his original position and leaned back casually, watching the duo with interest._

_Sasuke was still glaring at Naruto, who was furiously blushing and looking slightly hurt. The Uchiha released an aggravated sigh._

"_Look... I'm sorry, okay?" He said in an annoyed tone. Naruto perked up._

"_Really?"_

"_I guess..."_

_That was all it took. Naruto jumped into a deep embrace with the Uchiha and pecked him on the lips._

"_I knew I was irresistible!"_

_If Sasuke hadn't had a terrible hangover and could actually tell what he was doing, he would've smacked the living daylights out of him. But, he was still slightly intoxicated and let Naruto keep the hug firm.  
_

"_Dobe..." He growled, but, nevertheless, put his arm around Naruto. Kakashi smirked._

'_Just like me and Iruka... poor kids...' He thought, slightly amused, slightly hurt. "Alright, you two... I won't interfere in your 'personal' lives, but I'm telling you now. No more alcohol. Got it? Sasuke? Naruto?" The jounin asked, a mix of amusement and sternness in his voice. Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared at them both._

_"Okay, Kakashi-sensei! You don't have to worry about me! Believe it!" The blonde yelled in his annoying 'I'm-gonna-become-Hokage' voice._

_"I know... It's Sasuke I'm worried about..." Kakashi snickered at the look he got from the genin. It was interesting and rare to see him so angry and not being able to do anything at all to harm him. He turned without giving the Uchiha time to respond and poofed off in a cloud of white smoke. The duo on the bed stared after him, wondering just where the hell he went, but eventually realized that could never be answered._

_Naruto stretched out on Sasuke and twirled a couple strands of his raven hair around his index finger. He looked more like a neko than a kitsune. The Uchiha cocked his head unintentionally as Naruto felt his body tense._

"_You okay, Sasuke-teme...?" He said in a taunting voice and stripped Sasuke down once more. The Uchiha let him peel his shirt off and his pants. But, getting to his boxers was just too much. Even for Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Hmm...? Whatssa matter?" Naruto asked, feeling Sasuke suddenly grab his right wrist before adventuring where it shouldn't._

"_Not that far down, dobe... I have limits, you know..." He said quietly. The blonde smirked._

"_I don't..." He replied seductively. Sasuke knew that was an 'okay' signal for him to strip the other genin down to bare also. He smiled and put both of his cold hands up Naruto's shirt, feeling his chest. The blonde tensed ever-so-slightly, then relaxed and put his full weight on Sasuke._

_The Uchiha took his shirt and jacket from him, then went for his pants._

"_Now we're even, dobe..." He said with a smirk._

"_Even...? I don't think so..." Naruto leaned forward and his light-pink tongue felt velvety on Sasuke's. They deeply exchanged saliva until the both of them had forgotten everything around them. Sasuke came out of the kiss for a moment and smirked at the blonde's close face._

"_That was unlike you... I'm supposed to be the lead, not you..." _

"_Oh? And who made that idea...?" They went into a kiss once more, not being able to take another few seconds away from each other. Sasuke's hand then crept to Naruto's boxers._

"_You're so cold, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Then, you'll just have to warm me up, hun..." He then proceeded to lick Naruto's lips. The kyuubi drew back ever so slightly, feeling Sasuke's newfound touch._

"_Sa-Sasuke...kun..." He whined lightly and squirmed out of the covers. The Uchiha sighed and withdrew, smirking all the while._

"_Can't handle it, scardey-cat?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto flushed a vibrant red and his cerulean eyes softened to a shade of ice-cream blue._

"_Teme... I... I-"_

"_You don't have to say it... I already know. We wouldn't be lying here naked if you didn't, darling," He thought for a moment. "That's another thing... if this is going to work... you have to be the wife, okay?" Naruto stared at him._

"_What?" He asked with slight force. The blonde was about to complain more, but Sasuke cut him off with another passionate kiss. _

_

* * *

_

_Kakashi walked aimlessly around Konohagakure. He wasn't really headed anyplace in particular, but his feet were aiming for Iruka's, as was his mind._

_Iruka happened to be teaching at the time..._

"_KONOHAMARU! STAY THERE!" The chestnut-haired shinobi yelled angrily as the little academy student dashed around the classroom._

"_NEVER!" Konohamaru screamed wildly. Iruka was chasing after him. Moegi and Udon were right behind Iruka, chasing after Konohamaru. The classroom was in a fit of laughter._

"_KONOHAMARU!"_

"_IF YOU CAN CATCH ME, I'LL STAY PUT! WAHAHA!"_

_Kakashi walked up to the big window outside of Iruka's classroom and peered inside. Seeing the scene, he blinked twice, rubbed his eye, then looked again._

"_What is he...doing...?" He whispered slowly._

_On the inside..._

_Iruka wheeled around suddenly and snagged Udon and Moegi with a smirk on his face._

"_Caught you..." He growled and put them on his shoulders. Konohamaru was still running and screaming... right in Iruka's direction. The chuunin held out a hand signaling 'halt' and the academy student opened his eyes just in time to see what had happened._

"_EH!-?" He slid to a halt and tried to turn and run, but Iruka caught him by the scarf and yanked him backwards, making him fall over._

"_I've told you before... I WILL SEND YOU TO TSUNADE-SAMA AND WHEN I DO, SHE'LL NOT BE PLEASED, SO YOU THREE BETTER STRAIGHTEN OUT THIS INSTANT!" The chuunin yelled annoyedly. The trio gulped. Moegi broke down in tears, Udon sniffed, blinked, and murmured worry under his breath, and Konohamaru started throwing a fit. Kakashi smirked from the outside. He knew Iruka couldn't handle it any more and sighed._

"_Konohamaru! No! Moegi! Stop! Udon! Wait!" The trio were now directing themselves in three different directions and Iruka lost hold of them. The three ran around the classroom and giggled, as did their many classmates. Iruka could've sworn he'd break down and cry, but Kakashi stepped in just in time._

_Iruka looked up just in time to see Kakashi appear in a puff of smoke and snag all three of them, somehow, at once. The chuunin blinked and the class whispered their amazement to themselves._

"_LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Konohamaru yelled, flailing about wildly. Kakashi sighed and threw the academy student at Iruka, who, surprisedly, caught him and held on tight, sending a quick glare at the jounin as he fell over._

"_Iru-kun... when're you free...?" Kakashi asked as he handed Udon to Iruka. He still kept a firm hold on Moegi, knowing three was too much for a mere chuunin to handle on his own. Iruka looked up and their eyes met. A feeling of warmth came up to his cheeks as he gulped and blushed wildly at the jounins' stare._

"_I could use a break right now..." Iruka sighed, lightly. "Maybe Shikamaru could cover for me... it'd be good training for him..." He added with a smile. Kakashi would've blushed if he were someone else._

"_I suppose... wanna take a little walk, Iru-kun...?" He leaned in and helped Iruka up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he did so. Iruka blushed and the Moegi let out a muffled fangirlish squeal. Konohamaru, Udon, and the rest of the class blinked wildly. Some 'ooed' and the girls 'awed' at the duo. Iruka gulped hearing them and coming back to reality and straightened out._

"_Er... I'll be going somewhere now, okay, class?" He cleared his throat and tried his best to look professional. "Nara Shikamaru will be your new sensei! Although he's young, treat him better than you'd treat me... and NO fooling around! Got it?"_

"_Yes, Iruka-sensei..." The class chimed in unison._

"_Going to make-out, Iruka-sensei?" Konohamaru taunted._

"_Oh, that's so romantic!" Moegi batted her eyelashes. The rest of the class leaned in with interest. Iruka was caught off guard._

"_Wha-? Er... I, um..." He suddenly felt Kakashi's arm around his shoulder and his weight adding onto his own._

"_Yes. We're gonna go make out and have sex in the park, now. See you!" Kakashi winked and strolled casually out of the class, dragging Iruka by the hand. The class was speechless. But, that was classic Kakashi for you! Shika walked into the class and took over._

"_Shikamaru-sensei? What's 'sex'?" Was the first question he had. The pineapple looked at them._

"_Wha-what?" It was all downhill from there..._

_Meanwhile..._

"_Ka-Kakashi-sensei... I don't know if... if we should have-"_

"_Just shut up and let me kiss you..." Kakashi pulled down his mask and leaned on Iruka. The chuunin couldn't handle the weight, being so small, and fell backwards into the grass of the field they were standing in. The jounin looked, with a smirk, over the chuunin, who was blushing and completely bewildered. Kakashi laid down on top of Iruka, then rolled to the side, pulling the chuunin closer to him._

"_K-K-Ka-Kakashi-se-sensei...I-" Iruka stuttered. Kakashi cut him off with a deep kiss. His tongue pleaded for Iruka's, but the chuunin refused to open his mouth and pushed the silver-haired shinobi off him. "Kakashi! We're in public! Get a hold of yourself!" He whimpered angrily. The Hatake smirked and sat up with a sigh._

"_Okay..." He glanced at Iruka, who looked hesitant._

"_Kakashi..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you remember... what happened... those years ago... when I first met you...?" He asked with a blush. "Do you remember how you seduced me all those years ago...?"_

"_I wrote a book on it..." Kakashi said randomly. Iruka stopped._

"_You..."_

"_Wrote a book... so I'd never forget."_

_The chuunin stared at him._

"_Can... Can I read... it?" He asked, slightly forgetting his composure as an adult._

"_Sure... after Naruto and Sasuke finish..."_

"_Naruto and Sasuke?"_

"_Hai..."_

_That was all that was said for a while. Iruka was worrying in his mind about everything imaginable that Naruto would be thinking of him after reading that._

"_We have to get it back."_

"_Nande...?"_

"_I... I just know what Naruto's gonna think of me..." He whispered in an indirect response. Kakashi leaned back and laid down on the soft wave of emerald blades._

"_Don't worry about it..." He said simply. Iruka stared at him._

"_Don't worry about it? What wouldn't I worry about it! They're only thirteen-!"_

"_And what age were you and I?"_

_That stopped him._

"_Well, Iruka-kun...?"_

"_You were thirteen..."_

"_And you were twelve. Exactly. See?" Kakashi glanced at Iruka from his laying-down position. Before he could comprehend, the chestnut-haired chuunin was on top of him, crying into his jounin vest._

"_There, there..." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his back. Iruka was hurt from all the things he had remembered. Everything. Kakashi. The kyuubi... his parents and the villagers... Naruto. The chuunin hiccupped and hugged Kakashi tighter, muffling his defeated cries into his vest._

"_It's okay, Iru-kun... I'm right here..." Kakashi said softly, putting his arms around Iruka's head, running his fingers through his hair. His right hand slowly drifted to the chuunin's hair tie and pulled it out. The shinobi's hair flowed wavily to around his face, his eyes slightly reddened. _

"_Kakashi-nii-sama..." He whined through sobs and hiccups. Kakashi stared painfully at Iruka's hurt expression, then, without warning, a full-out kiss enveloped them both. The world around them was forgotten as their bodies relaxed and soothed one another's. It was a feeling of intense passion for each other's love. Kakashi's sullen hand crept up Iruka's vest and shirt. Rubbing his soft belly, the jounin felt the chuunin's body tense slightly and removed his hand, but unbuttoned his pants instead, feeling inwardly, deeper and deeper._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was on the floor, completely naked and panting. His hair was ruffled and there were bags under his eyes. His neck was lined with hickeys and his body was weak and beaten. He couldn't move and his ass hurt more than any pain he had ever felt in the world._

"_Sas...uke...te..me..." Naruto breathed between pants. Sasuke was on the bed, in better condition than Naruto, being the aggressor, but still looking the part._

"_What... dobe...?" He huffed between deep inhalations of oxygen._

"_I... can...t...mo...ve..." Naruto whined, growling with pain. Sasuke sat painfully straight and relaxed himself onto the floor beside the blonde._

"_I'll move for you..." Sasuke breathed lightly and went in for another sucking on Naruto's neck. The blonde painfully put his head away from Sasuke's. The Uchiha glared. "What's...wrong, dobe...?" _

"_Sasu...ke... we can't..." The genin whispered. _

"_I say we can... slave..."_

"_I'm your lover... not your slave..."_

"_I say you're both..." With that, Sasuke, who was also completely bear, moved slowly on top of Naruto, who whimpered repetitively, trying to call for help. He, physically and mentally, could not take any more. But... he knew there was no way anyone could hear him. Not to mention, there was no one around to hear him. The Uchiha village was abandoned when Itachi killed everyone in it. Sasuke hadn't and was sill there. No one was around to hear him scream.  
_

_

* * *

_

"_Kakashi-kun..." Iruka broke from the kiss and sat atop Kakashi's stomach. The jounin didn't protest. The chuunin was quite light for his age and the jounin had rock-solid abs to support him._

"_Hn, Iruka-kun?"_

"_I really think we need to get that book from Sasuke and Naruto..."_

"_Still sticking to your original idea?" Kakashi sighed, then gave in when he witnessed the saddest and most-pleading look from Iruka he had ever seen. "Alright, alright! We'll go check on them..." Iruka's eyes lit up and a joyous smile engulfed his lips._

"_Sankyuu, Ka-sama..." He whispered as the duo got up and headed over to the Uchiha estate. Little did they know what awaited their eyes..._

* * *

A/N: Erm... yeah. This chapter was difficult to type because Neji kept rubbing his chin on my laptop! Gawr... he can be annoying... Oh! Er... Neji's my cat... We named him after Hyuuga Neji, from the Naruto series... and... he meows a LOT! And... rubbing/adjusting my laptops' monitor did NOT help me... (sigh) Tell me if that was too much yaoiness... or if you'd like more... because I can do both... (I'd just prefer to do more! Wink wink...) XD Gah! I'm such a yaoi fangirl! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, SORRY! Gomenasai! Review please! Arigato gozaimasu! (Oh... and THANKS TO ALL MY APPRECIATED REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!) 


	5. Hot Spring Mayhem The Uchiha Mansion

**.:Chapter Five:.**

_Iruka and Kakashi headed, hand-in-hand, to the Uchiha estate. Iruka was slightly worried and tugging lightly on the jounin to get him moving a little faster._

_"Kakashi-kun! Please! I'm really starting to worry about those two! We need to hurry!" Kakashi sighed and grabbed Iruka around the waist._

_"Hold on..." He said and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, ending up standing outside the door to the Uchiha estate. Iruka looked at his lover in disbelief._

_"How'd you do that with two people... at once...?" He asked, slightly astonished. Kakashi shrugged._

_"I dunno... I always could..." He said casually._

_They walked into the house and Iruka could already sense something was wrong. He rushed upstairs without waiting for Kakashi, who ran right after him._

_"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, rounding the corner. He stopped and waited, listening for any kind of indication of the blonde's presence. Kakashi trotted up the stairs and looked around the corner._

_"No Sasuke?"_

_"No Naruto!" The chuunin said in a worried voice. The jounin blinked._

_"Hn... Something's not right..."_

_"You think? NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, then listened, as did Kakashi. They heard a slight whimper from the hallway to the front and ran down it. Rounding the corner they were cut off by Sasuke, who had come out to see who it was._

_He was, literally, a mess. His hair was unkempt and shagged, there were bags under his eyes, the bathrobe he was wearing was slipping off his shoulder, and he looked about ready to keel over. He, in fact, looked in pain. In the wrong area. Kakashi and Iruka stared at him._

_"Sasuke... what happened... to you...?" Kakashi asked slowly._

_"Where's Naruto?" Iruka yelled in a worried tone._

_Sasuke stared at them both, not comprehending what either said._

_"Sa... Sasuke?" Kakashi stared. He noticed the Uchiha's body was swaying unnaturally and his deep ebony eyes weren't focused at all. He looked almost sick to his stomach._

_"Sasuke... hello? Sasuke, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked, worriedly. The Uchiha's hearing was muffled and he couldn't hear very well, indeed. The vision of Iruka and Kakashi and his house was swept from his eyesight as he went out cold._

_"Sasuke!" The jounin immediately appeared beside the genin and caught his light body from bashing into the floor. "Oi! Sasuke! Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

_"Naruto..." Iruka breathed and launched himself deeper into the hallway. Rounding a corner, he passed the room and was just caught by a light whimper from the blonde. He dashed back to the sound and ran into the room, only to find a completely naked and beaten Naruto scrawled out upon the floor._

_"Na...ruto...?" Iruka gasped at the sight of him. The blonde just whimpered pitifully in response. "Ka... KAKASHI! COME HERE, QUICK!" The chuunin called, running to Naruto's side. Kakashi came through with a limp Sasuke in his arms, only to see Naruto. He gulped._

"_Oh, no..." He sighed and laid Sasuke onto the bed. Covering him with care. He took one last look at the Uchiha, then rushed to Iruka's side._

"_Ka...Kakashi... he... he's-"_

"_Get him a bath robe... something's gone terribly wrong..." Kakashi analyzed Naruto's body as Iruka dressed the genin in a blue bathrobe. "Come on... help me get him to the bed..." The chuunin took the head and the jounin took the feet. The two laid the kyuubi on the other side of Sasuke and exhaled._

"_Kakashi-kun..." Iruka spoke at what seemed like an eternity. "What do we do with them? We can't just leave them here..."_

"_We'll stay till they wake..." Kakashi concluded and sat down on a nearby table, looking at the two genin in bed. He could Iruka was thinking the same thing as he was._

"_Kakashi-nii-san... don't they... remind you... of us...?"_

"_They do..."_

_A prolonged silence enveloped the room, making the chuunin uncomfortable. Kakashi seemed to be quite at ease, but that was because his mind was on other things._

_The jounin suddenly got up and went to the door on the side of Sasuke's room. He wondered what it went to, then opened it. Iruka watched with intent pleasure. He was suddenly in awe when Kakashi stood back to reveal an indoor hot spring, lone and for the taking. Obviously, Kakashi was the first to think things._

"_Iru-kun..." He said seductively._

"_Wha... what?"_

_The jounin then took off his vest, shirt/mask, hitai-ate, and gloves. Iruka stared at him, then suddenly realized what he was thinking._

"_Oh, no... Kakashi, we can't!" _

"_Oh? And... why not? Because you don't like me?"_

"_No! I-"_

"_Or is it because, maybe, you don't want Naruto to find out what he already knows?"_

"_I didn't-"_

"_Or are you blaming me for letting two of your students have sex?"_

"_That's not-"_

"_Then why won't you come in with me?"_

_Iruka hesitated, then Kakashi started his normal ways of seduction. Iruka pushed Kakashi off of him right before a kiss, then stood up._

"_This isn't right."_

"_What?"_

"_Seeing Naruto like that made me realize that this is wrong and could never happen! We should just forget while we can-"_

"_Forget? Iruka, I cannot just "forget", as you so lightly put it! Hn.. I suppose you don't remember what sex is like, do you..."_

_Iruka knew what was coming next all too well. He gave Kakashi a death glare._

"_I don't want to remember," He stated firmly._

"_Oh...? But I think you do... besides... there's no way out of it, Iru-kun...I'm stronger, more intelligent, older, and more mature than you are. I can win against you easily, so don't make me have to knock you unconscious..."_

_Naruto could faintly hear the arguing of the two men, which made him awake from his slumber. Whence he realized what was going on, he watched what was happening, trying not to let the two know he was painfully awake. Sure, he couldn't move... but he was happy he could be next to Sasuke. What he was astonished at, was watching Iruka, his idol, be beaten down by his sensei, his elder rival. He hadn't believed anything the book had said about Iruka until what he saw next._

"_Hatake Kakashi! I'm staying right here and if you even DARE to- agh! Wait, no! KAKASHI! STOP!" Iruka yelled as the elder nin easily picked him up and tied him to a chair, disabling his movement. "KAKASHIII!"_

"_Shaddup... You just need a little remembrance..." Kakashi said, stripping the defenseless chuunin down with his cold, bare, hands. The jounin smirked as Iruka sat, tied to the chair with chakra, only in his boxers. "One more thing..." He laughed evilly under his breath and Iruka gasped for words._

"_No! Please, Kakashi, stop! Stop, please! I'm begging you... don't do this!" Suddenly Iruka began to cry. Naruto stared at his once strong-willed sensei. "Kakashi-sama, pleeeease! Don't hurt me again..." He cried pathetically. The jounin licked the chuunin's lips and brought him into a kiss, taking his hair-tie out once more and letting his wavy hair flow past his shoulders. He took off the chuunins' hitai-ate, also, revealing bangs that were jaggedly cut at random. Kakashi came out of the kiss and released his chakra's hold on the poor kid, letting him fall backwards. Iruka scooted as far away as he could until he came to a wall._

"_Oh, Iruka-kun!" Kakashi sang. "Time to come swimming with Kakashi-sama!" He named himself with a smile and Iruka shook his head with fear. This had happened once before, only worse. The chuunin had feared Kakashi ever since, but that certain jounin had just recently sworn he'd never frighten him again. Breaking his word was practically as bad as a moral sin._

"_Kakashi, stop! Matte! Matte, kudasai!" He cried desperately. Kakashi fell gracefully onto Iruka and embraced him in a tight hug._

"_You know I can't stop..." The jounin's voice was deep and his eyes were focused on Iruka's. The chuunin struggled, but couldn't do a thing. Kakashi's hand found it's way down Iruka's boxers. The chuunin's body tensed, then fell limp from exhaustion._

"_Ka... Kakashi... kun..." He struggled, breathing hard._

"_Shh..." Kakashi then stood, staring down at the limp chuunin's body and grinned. "You're coming with me... whether you like it... or not..." He smirked, then picked up Iruka, who tried to hit him. "Oh, now stop that... you know you want some..." He laughed _

_at Iruka, who gave up instantly and fell numb over Kakashi's shoulder. _

"_I.. blame you... with all my heart... for what Sasuke... did to my Naruto-kun..." Iruka growled._

_Naruto gazed upon them as Kakashi dragged Iruka into the hot spring. _

"_Sasuke... wake up, teme..." Naruto said in his hoarsest of voices. Sasuke didn't stir. "Oi! Teme! Wake up!"_

_At this, one ebony eye flickered open. Then, the other._

"_Nnnn... Huh? Where.. Agh!" There was still a pain from sex._

"_Kakashi... took Iruka... into... the hot spring..." The blonde growled._

_Sasuke looked over at his blonde love, noticing a hint of aggression in his voice._

_"And...?" He grunted._

_"Kakashi... looked evil..."_

_"What? That... doesn't make any sense, dobe..."_

_Naruto painfully sat up, almost regretting it. His entire body was in pain. Sasuke staid down, not even trying to get up. He knew it wasn't worth the effort._

_Back in the hot spring..._

_"Kakashi-kun! Lemme go!" Iruka whined, being pulled into the water. Kakashi smirked, already in._

_"C'mon, Iru-kun! It's been oh-so-long since we've-"_

_"We've what? The last time you tried this, you fucking raped me!" The chuunin growled. He knew he was no match for Kakashi. The jounin then pulled him under the water. Iruka screamed slightly before being pulled under, but knew he had to take a breath._

_Back with the genin..._

_"Sasuke... we gotta help him..." Naruto almost fell out of bed, Sasuke grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him onto his chest._

_"You've got your own problems with me, dobe..." The Uchiha smirked evilly and ventured down Naruto's bath-robe. The kyuubi whimpered painfully as he felt the familiar touch of Sasuke's cold hand._

_

* * *

_

_"Kakashi-kun!" Iruka whined, completely wet and ninety-three percent submerged. The jounin pushed Iruka under and went under with him. Under the water, Kakashi advanced on Iruka, a smirk on his face. Iruka could've drowned, but Kakashi supplied him with his own air before he passed out, then surfaced, pulling the chuunin up with him._

_Iruka coughed and choked on the water, his vision blurred._

_"Oh... Kaka...shi..." He felt as if he could've fell over. Ebony was grasping his vision and taking him over. He couldn't stay awake any longer. It was just too much._

_Kakashi smiled to himself as Iruka's limp body fell onto his chest. Iruka, blurrily, took one last weak look at his lover, then completely blacked-out._

_"Ah, Iru-kun... I knew you couldn't take too much from me..." Kakashi laughed lightly, then took Iruka and himself out of the hot springs. Both were near completely naked._

_"Ka...kashi..." Iruka whimpered in his sleep. The jounin smiled softly, feeling slightly sorry for what he did. It WAS slightly his fault Sasuke had raped Naruto, he admitted to himself with a sigh._

"_Alright... I'm sorry..." He said, knowing Iruka was asleep. It made him feel slightly better._

_

* * *

_

"_Naruto-kun..." Sasuke looked deeply into the blonde's eyes._

"_Wha-what...?" He stuttered. The Uchiha's hand crept to the rope keeping the robe up and untied it, letting the light-blue bath-robe slid slowly off of the boy's body. Naruto's eyes gazed questioningly into Sasuke's. He just smirked and took off his own robe. _

"_Now... sit back and enjoy the ride..."_

* * *

A/N: I honestly could not think of anything to write in this chapter... so... I'll make the next chapter more sex-worthy, if ya get that... But, the next chapter, I already know, will be FULL of 'love', the yaoiful way... (wink wink) The more reviews, the faster the update. The longer the reviews, the better the update. Get it? 


	6. A Fountain Bearing Love

**.:Chapter Six:.  
W!A!R!N!I!N!G: MAJORLY INTENSE YAOI AT ENDISH OF CHAPPIE! PLEASE BE PREPARED! (I feel very sorry for fans that can't bear to read it... :(**

_

* * *

"S-Sasuke-k-kun..." Naruto stuttered, gasping for breath five minutes later. Sasuke smirked down at the pathetic-looking blonde beneath him._

_"Dobe..." He growled, then resumed the kiss that Naruto had broken. The said blonde could feel Sasuke warm saliva seeping into his mouth, Sasuke's soft tongue longing for his. He whimpered slightly, but met the raven-haired genin's needs, nonetheless. The Uchiha lay his body on top of Naruto's and pushed his slender arms under Naruto's neck, pulling his mouth deeper into his. All four eyes were closed between the two. Poor Naruto was completely naked and couldn't do anything about it. The Uchiha had on boxers and that was all, the blonde noticed._

_Sasuke broke from the kiss and sat up atop the blonde's tummy, feeling Naruto's chest with his roughened hands. They gazed into each others eyes, longing for the touch of one another. Naruto's once-limp hand groped down Sasuke's boxers. The Uchiha smirked slightly evilly at Naruto's touch._

_"So, you've joined the dark side..." He mocked. The blonde growled. "Ow!" Sasuke felt Naruto grab him slightly harder than regular and winced. "D-dammit, Naruto-kun..." He sighed. "Do I have to punish you, dobe?" He growled. Naruto gazed up at him._

_"It depends on the punishment, teme..." The blonde smiled, blushing ever so lightly._

_"Ah... well... I'd need to think of a ... suitable... one for a certain love-stricken blonde," Sasuke smiled. His hand reached for Kakashi's book. "First, we gotta finish reading this..."_

_"Hn?"_

_"I'd like to know just what we could do to each other based off of Kakashi-sensei's experience..."  
_

_Naruto smiled. He loved the way Sasuke thunk._

_"Alright, teme... On one condition..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You have to keep me warm..." With that, the naked blonde curled his body into a ball and leaned into Sasuke's, who was now behind him instead of on top. Sasuke smiled._

_"Dobe..." He muttered, intertwining his body with his loves._

* * *

Sensei stared at me with an intense gaze of wonder and determination. I couldn't avoid his gaze. The gaze that captivated me for eternity.

"S-sensei..." I didn't recognize my voice. It sounded hurt. Weak, almost.

"Kakashi. Please tell me what you're hiding. It's not helping that you're hiding your emotions. You're still a child and you don't seem to understand that-"

"I do too! Just what are you trying to say, eh? I'm perfectly capable of dealing with everything this wretched life of mine throws in my direction! I can handle losing my parents! I can handle being shunned! I can handle living completely alone every godforsaken day for the rest of my entire goddamn life! I...I..." I admit, I was rambling. I hadn't noticed until my eyes snapped back to reality and saw the surprised and defeated look on my sensei's face. I could see pain in his expression. Not his pain, but mine. I could tell he felt sorry for me.

"Ka...Kakashi..." He whispered lightly. "You don't have to do this to yourself..." I felt his hand on mine and blinked. For the first time in my life, I couldn't read sensei's expression. It was near blank.

"Huh?" My voice was so light, I felt like a two-year old girl. It was so pathetic. I felt like committing suicide right then and there. But, I couldn't. Even if I could, I know sensei would have stopped me and lectured me.

Konoha's Yellow Flash was now smiling.

"Being alone is hard, Kakashi. If you can't admit that you can't handle it and you lock away your emotions from the world, you'll end up either having an emotional breakdown or end up with a mental disorder. I couldn't bear to see you like that, Kakashi. Please. Tell me now everything that's bothering you. Absolutely everything," His gaze was locked onto mine. I just couldn't understand it, but I knew I had to tell him. Besides, sensei was the only one I currently trusted more than anyone in the world.

"I...I..." I stuttered, but couldn't think of what to say. Tears were welling in my eyes and I was trying so hard to fight them back. Unfortunately, I ended up sobbing my eyes out in my sensei's arms.

_

* * *

"I still can't imagine the strong and determined Kakashi-sensei we know today to be weak and crying..." Naruto said slowly._

_"Yeah... me either. It just doesn't seem like something he'd do..." Sasuke whispered._

_"Well, I did."_

_The two genin looked up to see Kakashi leaning on a wall, vest/undershirt off, reading the Icha Icha series. Though, his eyes weren't on the book. His eyes had strayed to the Uchiha and Uzumaki._

_Naruto immediately pulled covers over his naked body and Sasuke buried himself with the blonde. Kakashi laughed lightly._

_"Hey, now... Don't stop on my account..." He whispered. Sasuke and Naruto looked peculiarly at him. Kakashi put his favorite series away and stared intently at the duo._

_"Wh-Where's Iruka-sensei?" Naruto demanded. The jounin smiled._

_"Ah... Iru-kun is asleep by the hot spring..."_

_"What! What did you do to him!" Naruto growled. Kakashi's smile faded and a sigh was released from his lips._

_"Nothing... He's fine..." He whispered. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then back to the jounin, who looked up at them._

_"You going to keep reading?... or are you going to leave it there...?"_

_The genin stared at him, then down to the book._

_"I suppose... we can't just leave it like this..." Sasuke growled, blushing furiously. He really wanted to know what happened, but didn't want to show it. Naruto giggled and pecked Sasuke on the lips._

_"I saw that, teme!" He laughed. Sasuke glared._

_"Oh, shut up..." He muttered and looked back at the book. Naruto settled into position as Sasuke adjusted for a comfortable fit. Then, the two read on._

* * *

"I don't know..." I was telling the truth. There were a lot of things bothering me, but I had no idea what they were. I felt... a longing. I needed him. I needed Iruka. How was I supposed to admit that to anyone? I was supposed to be the strong one. The one who could solve anything. But, no. I couldn't. Not without him...

"Is it Iruka?"

My eyes snapped to my sensei's with a near-terrified expression and gulped down the last of my saliva.

"I..." What could I say? I had a desire for the boy like no other? I needed a male companion? I couldn't live on without him by my side? I could've said all of those things, but I ended up not being able to speak. "Y-yes..." I whispered hoarsely. Sensei sighed.

"I suppose I can't keep you from him, then?" I looked up at him. He had turned his gaze from mine.

A silence fell over us and I felt REALLY awkward... I couldn't stand it anymore. I was blushing so hard I could feel warm blood dripping slightly from my nose and onto my hand. I inhaled slowly, then exhaled after counting to ten.

"N-no..." I said slowly, gathering my courage to talk to the older nin. He looked down at me. "You can't keep me from him. I'll run away... We'll run away... together... even if it takes...a murder..." I growled. My right fist and teeth were clenched so tightly, I could now feel blood seeping from my palm and my gums.

"Kakashi, stop it!" Sensei yelled at me, grabbing my right hand, making me realize how much it hurt. I gasped lightly and looked up into my sensei's eyes.

"Uh... I-I..."

He sighed.

"Kakashi... you can't do this to yourself. You're either coming with me or I'm putting you into a foster home. Understood?" What! A foster home! Living with sensei! No! I couldn't do either of those! But... I could use the parenting, I suppose. And sensei IS the closest thing to dad I'll ever have...

"Sensei... I-I... I can't..."

"Kakashi-"

"Wait, sensei. I understand your concern, being my teacher and all, but I have to say that I cannot," I said maturely. Yup... I was slowly returning to my normal self.

"But, Kakashi, you're only thirteen years old! Look at yourself! Look at your position! You need money... a home! Not an apartment..."

I didn't think I could hold out against him anymore. He was my elder, after all, and I had to respect that. What would happen to Iruka and I's relationship if I were to live with sensei? But... did Iruka and I really have a relationship yet?

"I-... I guess..." I muttered. Konoha's Yellow Flash let out a desparated breath, then smiled at me, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

"Finally... You've finally let yourself free..."

What? What did he mean? 'free'? Apparently, he noticed I was confused and explained for me.

"Your entire life, you're true self has been trapped inside your current self... No one could ever reach you..." he suddenly looked surprised, then let it fade.

"Wha- what?" I asked, wondering what he had suddenly noticed. He shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing... It's just... You really have a compassion for Iruka, do you not?" I stared at him.

"I-... yes..." Sensei then picked me up and carried me in his arms. I felt so pathetically weak all of a sudden. I felt like I could have cried my life away right there in his arms and admit everything. Not just some things, but everything. But, being me, I didn't. I just buried my head in his chest and fell asleep. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I knew I could trust him with my life.

* * *

I woke up the next day entirely in one of the biggest most comfortable beds I had ever slept in. It looked like a king-size, from what I could tell, and there was a canopy draping over the top so I couldn't see the ceiling. Four posts from the foot of the bed to the head of the bed held it up. The covers were silkish and extremely thick. If I hadn't been as strong as I was, I don't think I could have ever lifted them off of me.

I sat up and looked around blurrily.

The room was absolutely extravagant! I soon noticed I was in my pajamas. Who... who changed me last night...? Where am I? What am I doing here?

Then it all came back to me.

Sensei had carried me home... He had, as I assumed, dressed me and laid me in bed. Then that meant... this was his house! I was in sensei's house! Damn... sensei must be rich, because when I got up and looked out the window, I saw that the house was HUGE. It was, literally, a mansion. The 'bedroom' that I was in was a room so incredibly huge, I couldn't even call it a bedroom.

"Ohayo!"

I spun around, putting my guard up anew, to find sensei standing in the doorway, leaning coolly on the frame. This was the first time I hadn't seen him in his jounin uniform... he looked hott... Why was I thinking this? He was my sensei for god sake! I can't think of my very own teacher like that! But... that hair... and those clothes...

"S-sensei... wh-where am I?" I asked. I already assumed it was his house, but I suppose it'd be better to ask.

"Ah... I brought you back to my house last night. This'll be your new room. And don't even think about running away!" He added, noticing a certain look on my face. I sighed and grumbled cuss words at the floor. Soon, a small and timid voice cheered me up.

"K-Ka-Kakash-shi-k-kun..."

I looked up and saw Iruka. He was peering around sensei like a scared little puppy with no where to go. I felt so sorry for him.

"Iruka-kun!" I exclaimed, a smile appearing on my face.

"Kakashi. I don't want you two getting ANY ideas, because I WILL punish you, but Iruka is staying with me also,"

Iruka... and me... living... TOGETHER? Oh dear God! I could have died and gone to heaven RIGHT then and there! I think sensei noticed, because his right eye twitched slightly with anger when he saw my expression light up.

"Kakashi..." He said. I knew that voice. It was the voice I hated most to hear from sensei. It was the icy voice that scolded me when I did something terribly wrong. But, what had I done wrong? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! It was just thoughts!...right?

"Don't worry sensei! I won't do anything! I promise!" I chirped cockily. Sensei gave me one last glare, then sighed.

"Alright... I suppose I'll have to trust you... what other choice do I have?" He then walked off, leaving the two of us standing awkwardly alone.

It took a full twelve full-length minutes for one of us to speak. Surprisingly, it was Iruka who spoke first.

"K-Kakashi-nii-san..." He whispered. "I-I..."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I just had to kiss him. I jumped onto him happily and flung my arms around his neck, knocking him to the ground. Iruka was surprised out of his wits and couldn't do a thing.

"Ka...Kakashi! Wha-what're you...-?"

I played sexily with his shirt and ripped it with my teeth. I slowly pushed my hand towards the door, shutting it and locking it. (I had to stand up to do that...) I laid back down on him and sighed happily.

"Oh, Iruka-kun! Wanna stay in my room tonight?"

He stared up at me with those big brown eyes worthy of a two-year-old.

"Wha-what! I-I-I- Ahhh..." He moaned lightly. My soft pink tongue trailed from his pant-line to his neck, licking his entire chest with saliva. I laughed under my breath ever-so-lightly, then rolled him onto my stomach. Surprisingly enough, he was smiling at me. But I swear the kid was gonna get a nose bleed... or a pore-bleed, because he was blushing so hard, his entire tanned face was lava-red.

He leaned in and I could feel his warm saliva seeping through my mouth. My tongue wrapped around his and he put his arms around my neck, leaning hisself into the kiss even more. I slowly put my hand on his back and slid it down his unbuttoned shorts. I groped everything I could, loving every second of it. His body felt so soft and woman-ish it was unbelievable. I was surprised to find that his hand had crept down my shorts too and he was now playing with my ass, grasping it harder and harder. I couldn't help it... 'it' just sort of came out... Iruka withdrew from the kiss ever so slightly and smirked at me, blush still visible on his cheeks.

"You're so adorable..." He smiled. I looked up at him unsuredly, and stared into his focused gaze. He looked so determined. Then, he kissed me again. It was sloppy and I could tell he was a beginner.

I then felt him take my pants off. This was hard-core. I couldn't handle it... but... I liked it... a lot... He was tugging on my ass and it felt so good. It was out and he broke from the kiss. I licked his lips, leaving my saliva on his mouth. He reached his neck upward and our mouths connected once more...

* * *

"_Er... Sasuke... Your nose is bleeding..." Kakashi snapped Sasuke back to reality. Naruto and Sasuke screamed and fell backwards. Sasuke on top of a nude Naruto. Sasuke regained his composure, still not completely naked and felt his nose. Indeed, his nose was bleeding. Massively._

_Kakashi smirked at the Uchiha._

"_Too much? Sasuke?" He asked, an amused tone arising in his voice. Sasuke blushed furiously and tried to dry his nose. Naruto giggled._

"_You of all people, Sasuke-kun..." The blonde laughed._

"_SHUT UP, DOBE!" The Uchiha yelled and threw a pillow at the laughing blonde. He stumbled backwards and onto the bed with an 'oof' and sighed._

"_Well, if you can't take it, I suppose I could read the rest alone..."_

"_NO! I can take whatever you can take!" Sasuke yelled angrily and jumped onto Naruto, who smirked and laughed._

"_I knew you couldn't resist.." The two lay there pretty much all nude on the floor and read on._

* * *

I broke from the kiss and threw him below me. I wanted him so badly. He was blushing more than ever now.

"I-I..." I couldn't let him stutter like that, so I took his pants off and sexily ran my hands down his chest, absorbing his soft belly and warm skin to it's full extent. I licked below the waist line and kept my hands on his belly. It tasted so good... I wanted him more than ever now. I then dared to do what I have never done before...

My tongue wrapped around the boy's penis and sucked lightly on it, feeding off of what I loved so much. A warm extension filled my mouth and I kept at it. It felt so good. I pulled my hands down and squeezed. I could hear Iruka moaning. I knew I should let up, but I didn't and tried to lightly and very gently chew it, but I heard a sharp klang and a firm and furious fist grasp me by the hair and yank me upward. I could have sworn my hair would have been ripped out if I hadn't had so much of it.

"A-AAAH!" I screamed in pain, grasping the perpetrators rough hand. I opened one eye slightly and was scared to death at what I saw. Sensei was glaring at me with such an intense hatred, he probably didn't even realize his chakra was slowly emitting from his glands. His eyes were literally, burning with a furious flaming heat that could put anyone in their grave. Both of my eyes shot wide open instantly and I gasped. He had lifted me to his eye level and I was dangling from his hand by my hair. It hurt so incredibly terribly tears started to flow from my eyes. I was sobbing hysterically from pain. "SENSEI! LEMME GO, LEMME GO! It... it hurts!" I cried out. What came next hurt even more. He punched me in the stomach and that sent me flying into the wall of the bedroom, leaving an indent, and knocking me completely unconscious, by having gashed my head open on the corner of the marble windowsill. Everything went black and I didn't know anything that happened for the next two days.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop here. I swear to God. It took me a full three hours to write this. Not because I couldn't think of anything, but because I couldn't type the word 'penis'... not only that, but I kept erasing and retyping the exact same thing in the more intense parts of the fic many many MANY times. Frankly, being a fourteen-year-old female, I had the hardest time writing the words out on my monitor... Sorry it took so long to update... will update soon! Ja ne! (Please leave a review telling me if you'd like more yaoi than that or less.) 


	7. The Chase And Sorrow

**.:Chapter Seven:. (warning: VERY long! Sit back, and get comfortable if you plan on reading this in one sitting...)**

* * *

My vision slowly came into focus as I awoke two days later. I gazed up blurrily at the ceiling. Wait... the ceiling? Then... where am I? I heard someone gasp and call sensei's name, telling him that I had woken up. The next thing I knew, there were two humans hovering over me. One was a lot taller than the other.

"H-Hnn?" My voice cracked into the open as my vision went in and out of focus.

"Kakashi... can you hear me? Kakashi...!" I heard sensei's voice, but I couldn't tell if it was really sensei looming above me.

"Sen...sei?" My voice was light. It matched my feeling of light-headedness. My vision finally cooperated with me and sensei and Iruka came into view, both still blurry, but distinguishable, nonetheless.

"He's awake?" I heard another voice say. Two other figures appeared above me. I tried to focus in on them, then I realized it was none other than Rin and Obito.

"OH! KAKASHI-KUN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, DAMMIT!" Rin called and hugged me around the neck. It hurt so much I couldn't even describe it. For some reason beyond my comprehension, I couldn't voice what I needed to and winced, slitting both eyes. I felt Rin being tugged off of me. I soon realized it was sensei and sighed with relief.

"That's enough, Rin... Why don't you, Obito, and Iruka go outside for a second... I need to speak with Kakashi," I could tell Rin and Iruka were about to protest, but Obito, surprisingly enough, got the message and dragged the two out.

It was silent for some time before sensei spoke at all.

"Kakashi... I'm sorry..." He whispered. My vision was in full cue now and I could see sensei looked utterly depressed. I could tell he hadn't slept for a couple days.

"For...what?" I managed to say. He stared at me.

"I... I just... I let my anger get to me... I shouldn't have hurt you..." Sensei whispered, his voice seeming to cry. He stopped for a moment, then spoke once more. "Just the thought of hurting my closest student like that... it... I... I'm just really sorry, Kakashi-kun..." Sensei replied in a low voice. His words felt like a stinging breeze to my heart. It was true. He did hurt me. I just recently remembered there was a huge gash in the back of my head. Of course! I must be in the hospital! I let my limp and pained head fall to the right on the pillow and look to the side. Sure enough, there were medic nin everywhere. I whimpered like a puppy then I felt the searing pain from the back of my head. It shot through me like a bullet. I cried out in slight agony (in a low and unreadable voice) and grasped the back of my head. I suddenly noticed bandages were wrapped tightly around my skull and there was a big gauze where the pain was. It was soaking with blood. My blood.

"Kakashi..." Sensei touched me and pulled my hands away from my head.

"AGH! SENSEI! LEMME GO! IT HURTS BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS! LEMME GO!" I yelled at him, anger arising in my tone. I felt like crying again. I swear to kami-sama I have NEVER in my entire life been in so much pain. It was worse pain than watching Sakumo-sama commit suicide.

I tried to rip my hands away from his grasp, but he only held on tighter, forcing me to surrender.

"Kakashi! Stop it! The nurse said not to touch the wound! You'll open it again. Please, just cooperate, for once!" Sensei growled, forcing my hands down by my side. I sighed with aggravation, then growled some cuss words in defeation. I heard sensei sigh with slight pleasure and let my hands go.

None of us spoke for a bit.

"Kakashi..." Sensei started at what seemed like an eternity later. "What happened between you and Iruka back there..." I knew where this was going and I wanted to stop it.

"Look. What happened- wait... what day is this...?" I suddenly realized. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious.

"It's been two days..." Sensei replied slowly. I stared at him.

"TWO DAYS!" I screamed and jolted upright. That's when I realized true agony. "AGH! Holy-!" I grasped my head as hard as I possibly could, grinding my teeth in pain.

"Kakashi! Lay down!" Sensei yelled at me. My vision blurred and, for a second, I thought I was gonna pass out, but I didn't. My body just fell completely limp, for some reason, into sensei's arms. I couldn't even think straight. It was as if the pain had completely consumed me. "Kakashi! Kakashi, are you okay?" I could barely hear sensei's voice. My breathing quickened as I felt another set of hands lifting me off the bed. They felt like women's hands.

"Hn?" I still couldn't see straight, but I noticed a female medic nin had me in her arms. I closed my eyes and let my head fall to her breasts. If I had been in my right mind, I would have seriously blushed like crazy and apologized. I was blushing, but it was, as I was told later, from high fever. Turns out, I had been sick for some time now. Around a month and hadn't noticed it. It was from mal-nutrition, as I was informed. Figures...

"Get me a monitor and readouts on vital signs!" I heard her call. I felt my body being placed onto a nice comfortable bed. It was warm, which made me relax a bit. Suddenly, I felt icy cold things being pressed to my chest after they had removed my shirt. I also felt a mask come around my mouth. I was breathing something... something different. It made me feel all distant and there was this haze in my eyes that looked like a thick fog. Was this some sort of anesthetic? Hmm... this was interesting. I was awake... but I couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all... my entire body was numb! What the fuck was happening to me? Was I really all that sick?...wait... if I was sick... is that the reason I've been feeling giddy and needing for Iruka-kun?...no... I wouldn't believe that. Ever.

"Just leave him rest for a bit and he should be fine as long as we keep the anesthesia on him. Just don't let him move, though... He could rupture a whole new injury," I heard the nurse say. "Would you happen to know if the boys' been eating right?"

"I doubt it..." I heard sensei's voice next. "He can't afford it. He's been living on his own until just about a week ago when I took him in..."

"Oh, dear... Well, the child is skinny enough. It seems as if he's eaten barely anything in the past month or so... It's adding greatly to his fever and pain, I can tell..."

"Yes... I-I'll keep an eye on him..." Sensei responded shortly. I heard the nurses footsteps fading. I opened my eyes and tilted my head ever-so-slightly to the right and saw sensei standing there looking pitifully down at me. I heard a scream and a door being pushed open.

"KAKASHI-KUN ARE YOU OKAY!" Rin ran to my side, Iruka and Obito trying to hold her back, but not exactly doing so. She was about to glompf me, but sensei immediately snagged her by the collar of the shirt and brought her back beside him.

"Don't, Rin. He's in enough pain as it is. He'll be fine if you just let him be."

"But, sensei! I-"

"Enough."

That was the last I heard of their little argument. Rin, apparently, backed down. I could feel Iruka-kun's gaze on me. I was slightly overjoyed at the fact I couldn't speak right now. If I could have, it would have been very awkward between us. At least I could put if off for a while longer.

I put my head back to where I was gazing at the ceiling once more. I was afraid to let the anesthesia take me over. If I fell asleep, how long would it be till I woke up? Would I even wake up? I tried to so hard not to go to sleep. I did everything I could think of, starting with holding my breath.

"Kakashi..." I heard sensei growl under his breath. I let the air out and breathed once more, glancing sheepishly up at him. Obito giggled.

"Heh. Oi, Kakashi! You weakling! You look so pathetic!" He laughed. Oh, dear God. When I got out of this bed I was gonna smack the shit out of him. I growled behind the clear mask and glared the worst I could at my teammate. I really hated him making fun of me. It should be the other way around. Like it NORMALLY was. I suddenly loved Rin for what she did next.

"OBITO, YOU JERK! Leave him alone! He's stronger, better looking, and more mature than you'll EVER be!" Rin yelled, smacking him forcefully over the back of his head angrily.

"ITAI! Rin! That frickin' hurt!" Obito growled, rubbing his head. Rin crossed her arms, making her look dominant.

"You deserved it!" She yelled. I could tell Obito-chan would have hit her if she wasn't a girl. But, instead, he just blushed and looked to his feet after shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled at that.

I suddenly noticed sensei was right beside me. He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Kakashi... go to sleep, okay? I'll make sure to wake you up tomorrow. Iruka and I will take good care of you, okay?" He asked me sweetly. I stared at the blonde with a slight glare, then inhaled deeply.

"F-fine..." I growled, and relaxed the best I could. Knowing Iruka-kun and sensei were gonna take care of me made me feel so absolutely infantile and weak, but for a reason unknown to the world, I liked that feeling. Iruka could take care of me all he wanted. With that last thought, my eyes suddenly felt heavy. I could tell the medicine was fully into my body. Suddenly, my eyes were closed completely and my mind was in dream-world.

* * *

"Kakashi... Kakashi, wake up..." What in the name of kami-sama was going on? It felt like there was someone shaking me.

"Kakashi-kun..." I-Iruka?

My eyes flickered open to find sensei and Iruka looming over me. It was sensei who had been shaking me awake.

"Hn?"

"Ah... good. You're awake," Sensei smiled down at me. Iruka blushed and smiled childishly.

I sat up, extremely slowly this time, trying to avoid any unnecessary pain. I blinked and looked around. I was in this GIANT room, apparently a living room that was the size of my entire house (when I lived with dad). I assumed I was in sensei's house again. I was on the couch, which felt practically as comfortable as a bed.

"Kakashi-sama..." Iruka cooed and sat down next to me, leeching onto my arm, leaning into me. I blushed and smiled as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head on my arm like a kitty. Sensei immediately pulled him off of me. I glared at him with an intense hatred.

"Iruka-chan. Kakashi-chan. I need to seriously speak with both of you," Sensei looked into both our eyes with a seriousness I had never seen before as he set Iruka into a lounge-chair to the left. I was about to get up, but sensei pinned me to the couch with his hand on my chest. "You stay put," He growled and let me go. I sighed, blushing angrily, and stayed where he told me to.

"Now," He started, sighing seriously. "Kakashi" Damn... me first? Why the hell was he pursuing me like this? "Tell me exactly what you're thinking you'll accomplish doing this to Iruka?"

I stared at him for a moment.

"This?" I asked, a smug tone in my voice and a smirk on my face. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about..." I laid down, putting my hands behind my head coolly, and smiled. Before my back touched the fabric, sensei yanked me upward and looked me straight in the eye.

"You know exactly what I mean..." He growled and threw me forcefully back onto the couch. My next breath came out in a shortened gasp as my body collided with the soft exterior. I coughed lightly and glared up at the older nin. What surprised me was he was looking sadly down into my eyes. I expected him to be glaring at me too...but he wasn't. So, I stopped glaring and sat back, avoiding his gaze.

"I... I didn't mean to..." I whispered. I could feel Iruka's eyes on me and I blushed extremely hard. "I... I just-"

"It was my fault!" What? Who-

I looked up and saw Iruka staring determinedly at Konoha's Yellow Flash, who cocked his head at the little shinobi.

"You're fault, Iruka?"

"Y-yes!" Iruka stuttered.

"How so...?" Sensei pursued. I was shocked. Just what the hell was Iruka thinking?

"I-... I l-let him d-do it to me. I-... I d-didn't m-mind, either..." The tan little nin stuttered, barely getting the words out. "I s-swear! K-Kakashi-k-kun h-had nothing t-to do with i-it!"

"I believe Kakashi was the one on top of you, Iruka-chan," Sensei stated calmly. Iruka was blushing so hard, his nose started dripping blood slightly. He sniffed and looked down with his eyes shut tight and whimpered. I could see tears dripping from his eyes. Apparently, he was way too embarrassed in this awkward little moment. But, of course, sensei knew how to handle it, like always. He picked Iruka up and sat down in his place on the chair, setting the little shinobi on his lap. I wish Iruka was in _my_ lap...

"It's okay... easy, easy..." Sensei cooed, rocking Iruka back and forth lightly. I blushed. When had sensei ever been that affectionate? Why wasn't he ever like that with me? Gawd... now I'm jealous...

Iruka looked like he was gonna cry. It was as if he was eight-years-old again. But, he didn't cry. He sniffed and held the tears back with a great amount of effort. Sensei smiled.

"You alright now, Iruka-chan?" he asked, a sincere sparkle to his softened eyes. Iruka nodded pitifully and wiped his eyes, trying not to be obvious. Sensei leaned back in the chair, letting go of Iruka, who stayed sitting on his lap and staring embarrassedly at the floor. We were all silent for a moment.

"Well, then. I suppose what I did to Kakashi was punishment for the both of you, so I'm not going to directly lecture you," Iruka and I blushed. "But, I will say one thing and one thing only. If I _ever_ find you two doing _anything_ like that again, I will separate you permanently. Understood, you two?" We both gulped, but nodded. Sensei picked up Iruka and set him onto the chair after getting up himself. "Now... I will, however, be separating you two for this month-"

"WHAT!" We shouted at the same time. An entire month without Iruka-kun? That wasn't right! I couldn't stay away that long!

"Understood?"

"NO!" I shouted. "How do you possibly expect me to-"

"It's not you're call, Kakashi!" Sensei yelled at me firmly. I knew I had to back down. Frankly, I was scared of sensei. Scared of what he could do and what he would do. It just made me shiver thinking of his awesome strength and speed. There was no way in hell I could win against him. He sighed aggravatedly and rubbed his temple. "Look, you two. I can't possibly let you near each other after that little incident! I can't even imagine what else you two could possibly do! It's just not right!"

"B-But..." Iruka stared when he realized I had backed down. I immediately got a plan and cut him off.

"Y-you're right, sensei... it was wrong of us... we understand,"

"What! But, Kakashi-kun!" I eyed Iruka with a signal to stop. He stared at me in stupor. I looked back to sensei, who was glaring at me with suspicion.

* * *

It was now late in the night. Probably, I guessed, a little after midnight. I was in the room sensei had given me. I had tried to sleep up until now. I had to put my plan into effect and I had to do it now, while sensei was asleep.

I slowly slipped out of bed and went to the door silently. "Damn..." I whispered. Sensei had locked the door. So, I went to the window and tried that. It opened up and a cool breeze flowed into the room as the night sky shown down on me. I breathed in the fresh night air and exhaled relaxedly. It was like a narcotic drug.

I looked down to notice that I was up on the third floor. It was a long ways down, but I think I could survive it if I jumped, so I did.

Jesus Christ. That was the absolute stupidest thing I had ever done since the incident with Iruka. I seriously thought I had broken my ankle, but I didn't care about that now. I had to get Iruka. I knew he was on the second floor, so that made it easier for me. I got to his room and felt my way around to the window to the room below his room. I looked up and saw Iruka's window. It was slightly out of my reach if I jumped. So, I tried the first thing that came to mind. I threw rocks at his window. One of them hit the window square on and made a loud klang. I flinched, thinking I might have woken sensei up, but didn't see any signs of movement within the house. Apparently, it was only loud on the outside.

I growled at the fact that Iruka was still sleeping and decided the next thing that came to mind. I tried to find some vines to climb up. But, to my dismay, sensei had maids and extra "hands" that kept the place spiffy. I needed to find some way to reach Iruka. So, I decided that I had to go into the front door, which was probably locked.

I ran around to the front and tried the door. Locked. I growled every cuss word I could possibly think of with anger, then punched the cement wall with my fist, leaving a slight dent.

"That's it. I'm getting to Iruka or I'm gonna die trying!" I decided. Okay... stupid decision, but hey. I loved the kid with a burning passion. My entire life currently revolved around Iruka. So, I just had to get to him.

I stood back and prepared to ram the door down. I made up my mind and ran straight at the door. To my utter surprise, the door opened right when I was about to run into it. Instead of the door, my body crashed into another and knocked it down.

"Ow..." I growled, rubbing my head and sitting up to see who I had run into. I gasped. "I-Iruka! How did you-"

He shoved his hand over my mouth quickly and we sat there for a moment like that, listening for sound. After hearing nothing, Iruka removed his hand with a relieved sigh.

"You're an idiot..." He informed me in a whisper. I just smiled sheepishly and stood up. He stood, too. Our eyes met for a second, then we both looked away from each other, blushing like crazy. "W-What were you doing?" Iruka stuttered. I stared at him and suddenly remembered what I had just been doing.

"Oh... I was trying to get you..."

"But... But, Kakashi! Se-"

"What sensei said doesn't matter! I can't stay away from you and you know it!" I said and pulled him closer to me by placing my arms around his waist. He pulled back and pushed me away.

"We can't..." He whispered. I sighed.

"Not yet, that is..."

"W-What?" He stared at me.

"Oh, just a little plan I concocted! C'mon! Grab anything you need. We're running away..." His eyes widened.

"R-r-ru-"

I put two fingers over his lips and smiled at him in the darkness.

"Shh... Hurry up..." I whispered. He nodded slowly and ran up the stares to his bedroom. I giggled to myself. Who knew deceiving sensei was so much fun?

* * *

"Okay... ready?" I asked when Iruka had come back down.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered, giving me an awkward look. "K-Kakashi-kun..."

"Look. It's alright. When we become missing nin, we can do whatever we want whenever we want and never have to come back to Konoha. The place that our pasts were soiled..." I finished. He blushed, looked down, then stared back up at me with the most determined eyes I had ever seen. I blinked.

"Let's go," He stated firmly. I smiled. Finally... I'd be able to get away from Konoha and have sex with Iruka all I wanted.

I nodded and we both started out.

"Now, we're gonna have to move quickly," I said, after silently closing the front door. "It won't take sensei a long time to figure out where we're going. It'll take us all night and part of tomorrow to reach the border. Sensei could reach it in less than a second with one of his jutsus. So, he'll probably be waiting for us at the border..." I was working everything out in my head. We had to be ready for anything. "So... maybe we should take a back route..."

"But, that's not safe... we could get lost!" Iruka yelled.

"We won't get lost! It's not that hard... And even if we do, we can just keep walking straight until we get to the border!"

"What? B-but... that c-could get us even m-more lost!" Iruka cried. I sighed.

"Oh, hush... if I had time to rape you, I would..." I winked and leapt off into the trees, knowing Iruka would follow. Sure enough, he stood there for a second, then leapt up behind me.

* * *

The sun had just risen and we were pretty close to the border now. Becoming a missing nin wouldn't be that bad, would it? I had been debating it the entire time in my mind. Now, after thinking it through, I wouldn't have done this again if I had been in my right mind.

"Kakashi-kun!" I heard Iruka call from behind me. I stopped on a large branch and Iruka leapt down beside me and collapsed onto the branch, panting hysterically. "Can we take a break?" He gasped between pants. "I... I can't go any... any further..." I sighed, also panting, and sat down, leaning on the trunk. We had gotten ourselves pretty far into the woods now. I was sure sensei would never even think of looking off the main road, so I figured we were safe.

"Yeah... Just for a little while, though, okay?"

Iruka nodded and closed his eyes, still breathing hard.

* * *

About two hours later, my eyes flickered open and I looked blurrily around me. I suddenly gasped and sat straight up, almost falling out of the tree. I immediately caught myself and shook Iruka.

"I-Iruka-kun! Wake up, wake up!" I yelled at him. His eyes slowly appeared from under his eyelids.

"Hnn? K-Kaka...shi?" He sat up and stared at me. "Where are we...? What... what happened?"

"I... I think we fell asleep..." I replied unsuredly and stood, pulling him up with me. He was still slightly asleep, so he fell over into my chest and grabbed me around the waist for support. I smiled. "You okay, Iruka-chan?" I giggled and kissed him on the forehead. He blushed and stood up straight, wobbling slightly.

"Y-yeah..." He stated slowly. I smiled. He looked almost drunk to me.

"Ready to keep going, honey?" I winked at him. Iruka just smiled and blushed, nodding.

"I think so..."

With that, we were about to take off again, but were stopped by one little genin.

"Oi! The chase ends here!" It was Obito. He was pointing a kunai in our direction from the tree branch closest to ours. I stood in front of Iruka, who cringed and hid behind me, holding my waist, hugging me closer.

"Out of the way, Obito!"

"Gawd... You think you can just run off and become a missing ni while sensei, Rin, and I are on the watch? Ha! I already sent the signal to sensei and Rin and they're already on their way! In fact, sensei should be here any second!"

My eyes, along with Iruka's, shot open. "Oh, shit..." I thought with fear. "Iruka..." I whispered. "We gotta get out of here. When I say 'now', jump off to the left and don't stop until you reach the border. Got it?" He nodded and inhaled worriedly.

I then leapt straight at Obito with a kunai in my hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if that's what it takes to be with Iruka-kun, then I'll do it!" I yelled and tried to stab Obito with the kunai. He blocked it with his and jumped to the side. I landed swiftly and jumped back to Iruka.

"Kakashi! Don't!"

"Just stay here and don't move!" I yelled. He whimpered, but shut up nonetheless.

"Kakashi!" I heard sensei's voice and spun around just in time before he grabbed me, and snagged Iruka and jumped off. I calmly put Iruka, who was shivering with fear, down and stared at my teacher. Obito jumped beside him. "I don't want to hurt you or Iruka. Both of you just give up and come calmly over to me," Sensei called to us. I felt like a puppy.

"Not on your life! Now!" I yelled and Iruka and I sprung in separate directions, aiming for the border. I just knew we could do it... We _had_ to! But... what if sensei caught us? I knew he'd come after me first. He'd probably send Obito and Rin after Iruka, who was weaker. I gulped at that thought and sped up some bit.

"Kakashi!" I heard sensei behind me. Oh no... he could go so much faster than me... and... he had _that _jutsu...

I flipped over, throwing three kunai in the process, and leapt even faster. I was literally running for my freedom. I was so worried about Iruka, though... he wouldn't be able to win against Obito AND Rin...

I suddenly saw a bright yellow flash in front of me and couldn't stop. I panicked and lost my footing on the next jump. I was gonna fall to the bottom. There was no way I could survive that fall.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, but I landed on something soft and warm. I opened one eye and looked up into the face of my sensei. I gasped and tried to struggle free, but he had a firm hold on me.

"Lemme go! LEMME GO!" I yelled, struggling with all my might. He just held onto me even tighter.

"Kakashi! Urgh.. Kakashi, stop it! Stop it!" Sensei yelled at me. I tried to kick him in the stomach, but ended up getting myself loose instead. "Kakashi!" That was dumb. I was now falling right where sensei had saved me from. Wait... sensei had... saved me...?

I was about to hit the ground and tried to flip my body over. The force was slightly too much and I had forgotten all about my ankle that I hurt last night. My feet touched the ground, but with no force at all. In fact, it was only my toes that touched and they were just dangling from my body. I felt hands under my arms, holding me up, and tilted my head backwards and looked up to see an aggravated blonde holding me up.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" He growled at me and picked me up, placing me comfortably in his arms as if he was carrying a baby. I blushed and looked up at him. I felt guilty, all of a sudden. He looked straight into my eyes. "Why? Why did you run away like this? You're dragging innocent Iruka into things that-"

"I am not! He willingly came along!"

"Oh, then that means that when you said 'We're running away. Go get your things', you were giving him a choice?"

I blinked.

"Wha-what? H-how did you..." My voice trailed off with my words and I shut my mouth.

"Oh please... You don't think I'd be tricked that easily did you? I woke up when you jumped out your window, which was absolutely ridiculously stupid, by the way," He growled. I blushed.

"Look... I-I..."

"Don't even try to talk yourself out of this one, Kakashi. Now, we're gonna go get Iruka, okay?" With that, he jumped off with me in his arms. I felt pathetic for the millionth time now, with not being able to do anything. But, when I found the opportunity, I'd struggle free and run for it with Iruka. I just prayed that he was alright...

* * *

We were about five minutes from where we guessed Iruka and the others were. I had to find a way out and I had to find it now. I looked for any sign of sensei's defense dropping, but, obviously, couldn't find any and sighed. "Damn..." I whispered. Sensei looked down at me and smirked.

"Trying to get away from me, Kakashi-kun?" He asked in an amused voice. I glared at him. "It's not gonna be that easy." I growled some cuss words under my breath.

I suddenly noticed that I might be able to push my way out of sensei's grasp if I could just get him to let up his hold ever-so-slightly. Currently, I wasn't strong enough to push his arm off of my stomach. I know because I had already tried multiple times.

"Sensei... why can't I be with Iruka-kun...?" I asked, giving him my most innocent and childish expression I could possibly pull off. He stared down at me and cocked his head to the right.

"Because... it's just not right, Kakashi... I... I don't understand why you're... you're ... feeling this way about Iruka... I know you're not gay... At least..." He stared into my eyes. "I knew you weren't gay..."

I blinked.

"I-... Am I?" I sounded so pathetic, but I seriously didn't know... I mean, why would I be gay, of all things? Why in the world _was_ I feeling this way towards him? Sensei laughed. Dammit... he always laughed at me when I acted like this.

"Kakashi. How can you possibly not know? You're you, aren't you?" He asked me. I'm me? What was that supposed to mean...?

"Huh? Of course I'm me! Who else would I be?"

"You're not acting like the Kakashi I know..."

What? Not acting... like... myself? Was that even possible? I... I suddenly thought about that. And I soon realized that I wasn't acting like myself... I wasn't at all! For God's sake! I was about to run away and become a missing nin! Have I gone insane. My eyes widened at that incredible thought and I gulped. Why did I do all these stupid things? Why was I such an idiot!

"Sensei... I-I... I think... you're r-right..." I stuttered slowly, my eyes starting to form with tears. The only people who had ever seen me cry were Iruka and sensei. And I intended to keep it that way. I wasn't about to break down right here in the open. I couldn't...

Sensei stopped on the next branch and landed swiftly on the bark. He put me down on it and leaned my body against the limb. I stared up at him with a blank expression. He smiled warmly at me.

"If you really want to become a missing nin and run away with Iruka... I'll... I'll let you go... and won't stop you," He said. What? No... no! Why was he doing this to me? It was like the punishment I never had! "I'll call Rin and Obito off Iruka right now if you'd like..." His eyes were so pleading. I felt as if he was just daring me to accept. I gulped and opened my mouth, trying to speak, but closed it, noticing I had no saliva whatsoever. "Well?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do a single thing. I just stared at him with bewildered eyes. Why? Why was he just letting me go with all that wasted effort? It... it wasn't normal! There's got to be a catch to this! Something's wrong...

"What's the catch?" I asked blankly. He smiled.

"It's because I know you won't," Sensei stated matter-of-factly.

"I... won't?"

"No. You won't..." He said. I blushed.

"Yeah, well what do you know!" I shouted juvenilely and jumped off the branch in the direction of the border. I'd show him!

I was about to go faster, but I stopped and noticed sensei wasn't following me. I stopped about five branches away from him and stared. He merely looked at me with painfully.

That's when I realized I couldn't do it.

What would my father think if he was still alive? And mother? And... Rin and Obito? What do they think...? Damn, I'm such an idiot!

* * *

"So... are you two going to try that ever again?"

We shook our heads.

"Are you two ever going to have sex again?"

We hesitated, but shook our heads.

"And will either of you ever even dare try to disobey me again?"

We shook our heads forcefully that time.

Iruka and I had been caught. Sensei carried us both back to his house in his arms, making sure we wouldn't get away. We were now both sitting in the living room. Sensei was standing over us, scolding us like any adult would do. I admit I felt guilty, but not enough to forget about my anger at sensei for prying me away from Iruka. I glared up at him. Iruka was looking at his feet sheepishly. Sensei just glared back, then sighed defeatedly.

"Alright... I've made a decision."

We both looked up at him surprisedly.

"I'm giving you one night together to do whatever you want..." WHAT! HOLY SHIT! DREAM COME TRUE! Wait... Oh, lord, someone pinch me! I must be dreaming! "But, only one night. Tomorrow, you will both promise me everything ends there. Understood?" We both nodded quickly and smiled each other. Iruka was blushing happily. He was just so cute... "But, Kakashi," Sensei started. Oh no... what now? "If you dare even try to take advantage of Iruka-"

"Oh, come on! You really think I'd-"

"Yes."

God... I wish I could argue with sensei. But, there was no point. I'd loose, anyways.

"Now, go and no hurting each other, understood?" Sensei growled, a hint of redness in his cheeks. I could he was imagining what we could possibly do. I was so happy! A whole night with Iruka to do whatever I wanted! Iruka looked happier than I've ever seen him before.

We went up to my room, it nearing ten at night, and locked the door. Iruka laid down on my bed and sighed long and happily. I smiled and laid down beside him.

"A whole night..." I heard him whisper. I rolled my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was blushing furiously with a smile on his face. I sighed happily and rolled over onto my belly, placing my left hand on his stomach and slipping his shirt slowly off. He giggled at my touch and let me rip it off eagerly. That was when I felt my seductive fanboyish yaoi instincts come into perfect sync with my movements. I knelt up and leapt on top of him, embracing his frail body. It was so warm and soft. I looked deeply into his eyes and he looked into mine. His lips were moistened and waiting for a kiss. I licked my own and viciously sucked on his. He wrapped his arms around my neck and tore my shirt off, now feeling down my pants. I slightly arched my back as he rubbed me. I licked his tongue and he wrapped his around mine. My warm saliva was seeping into his mouth all the while.

His eyes were closed as I rolled him over onto my stomach. He adjusted his hand around my ass and squeezed lightly. It felt good to feel the touch I had been deprived of for so long. I needed more. I needed sex...

"Iruka..." I slowly took my mouth from his and licked his bare chest up and down. He whimpered slightly as I placed my right hand in the same position as his and squeezed harder on his dick. I smirked playfully and tore his pants and boxers from his body. His breathing quickened ever so slightly as I trailed my tongue down to suck on it eagerly. I loved this...

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka whimpered. "Th-That h-hurts! L-l-let up a b-bit, will y-you?" He stuttered, panting lightly. I smiled as I granted his wish and felt an extension to lick anew. It tasted just like I imagined it. Perfect...

Iruka moved upwards slightly, apparently trying to get me to ease away even more, but I just bit down extremely lightly, not trying to hurt him, but trying to get him the message. He winced and let out a yip of surprise. Then he let his body fall limp. I smiled and rubbed my hands around everything I could touch. I kept sucking on it till Iruka literally pushed me off and landed on top of on the floor. He was panting hard and drooling ever so slightly. I smiled and hugged him closer. He whimpered and looked blurrily into my eyes.

"Kakashi...?" Iruka whispered.

"Yes, darling?" I already had clarified that he had to be the wife... I mean, seriously. Could you see _me_ as a wife?

"I-I... can't... we c-can't..." He whispered lightly.

"Hn? What do you mean? Sensei gave us the entire night together! Don't you get it? We're free for an entire night to do whatever our hearts desire!" I claimed. It was true, too. Why didn't he get that?

"B-but... our genders..."

Was that what he was worried about? Gender?... actually, I had never thought of that... d-did it really matter that we were both guys? Gay marriages are allowed in the village!...aren't they? He could tell I was pondering this because I had stopped and looked at him.

"Kakashi-kun..."

It hit me. I finally realized why sensei was trying so hard to keep us apart. I finally realized why he had given us this one night together. It wasn't to do what we wanted. It was to make us aware! It... it was a psychological thing... and neither of us had caught on until now...!

Damn it... damn it all...

"Kakashi... why does it have to be this way...?" Iruka asked. He had caught on too. Without even saying it, I could tell by the look in his eyes. It was a hurt look. A look of pain and suffering.

"I... don't know..." I was fighting tears, now. It seemed that I cried a lot when I was around people I was comfortable with... then again, those people were only Iruka, sensei, and Obito... I didn't even cry in front of Sakumo-sama when he was alive...

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his bear chest, sniffing lightly. I felt his warm embrace shelter my body and for the first time in my entire life, I felt insecure. Insecure about everything. About my life, about myself, about everything I've done up to now. Why was this happening to me? Why now of all times?

"Kakashi, don't cry..." I heard him whisper lightly into my ear. I couldn't help it! What was wrong with me!-? _I_ was supposed to be the one comforting _him_, not the opposite! He was younger! It only made sense! But, no! Here I am, sobbing my eyes out into his chest while he tries everything in his power to comfort me. Why was everything in my life so screwed!

* * *

I suddenly realized just how tired I felt after about another half hour. My entire body was numb and Iruka was asleep beneath me. I couldn't take it anymore and kissed him one last time before I let my tired mind consume me. Soon, I would awaken... and I'd never be able to love Iruka again...

* * *

A/N: Whee! I finally finished it! -pant pant, wheeze- XD Uh... sorry it was so long and slow-moving, but I have the PERFECT idea for the next chapter (which I got in a dream last night) and, remember how I mentioned in chapter four that Kakashi had gotten drunk when he was little? Well, I did. And the next chapter is how it happens!-! Yatta! PLEASE review this chapter, because this took me forever to write... (And 17 pages in word... 0.0) Well, ja!  
-I WILL update soon because the next chapter I already have planned out! Sorry it took me so long to update!- 


	8. Mistaken Liquid

**.:Chapter 8:.**

I awoke the next morning on a couch in the living room. It was around nine am and the sun, for some reason, had just recently shone it's face. I whimpered lightly and rubbed my eyes as I tried to sit up. Oh, dear God, that hurt! I immediately lay back down and groaned, clenching my teeth.

I blinked, sighed, then turned my head to the right to see what was going on around me.

Surprisingly enough, Iruka was lying curled up and completely clothed in a huge comfy chair. I suddenly realized I was clothed too. That's when I noticed sensei was sitting in the chair opposite of Iruka, casually sipping some tea and eyeing me with great interest. I glared at him and he smiled.

"I see you're finally awake..." He whispered, as not to disturb Iruka. I painfully sat up and leaned my body against the back, growling cuss words as I did so. Damn, this hurt!

"What of it...?"

"I also see you figured out why I let you two together last night..."

"Hn?" I blinked. Oh, right! I remember... faintly, but I do! "Hmph... I got the message, okay..." I growled angrily, blushing so hard, I felt like my nose was going to gush blood. Sensei laughed and shook his head.

"I know you got the message, but do you understand?"

I looked at him. Understand...? Hn... I suppose I didn't...

"No..."

"Well, would you like me to explain it to you?"

I nodded.

"By letting you two together, I figured that you'd eventually realize that it's not going to work. No matter what you two do, you'll never be able to love each other... it's impossible. And there's nothing you can do to change the fact that you're both guys... understand?" I blinked, then looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze. "Kakashi..." He said and got up, sitting back down on the couch next to me. I felt his arm pull me closer. "I don't want to see you get hurt..." He whispered, rocking me slowly back and forth.

"I won't... I wouldn't..." I groaned, but hugged onto the blonde nonetheless. He sighed with a smile.

"Oh, Kakashi...you're still too young to understand, aren't you..."

Huh? Understand? Understand what?

"Sensei?"

"Never mind... you'll figure it out when you're older... Listen. The annual Hokage celebration festival is coming up and Sarutobi-sama said that it'd be suitable for kids to go to. You need to stay away from, Iruka, you hear me? I know you both are going and I know I won't be able to watch over you 24/7 in the crowds, but you mustn't do anything... clear?"

The annual Hokage celebration festival...! I remembered that! Heh... not like I'd wanna celebrate our Hokage... Sarutobi's just some man with power... that's all. I hated the idea of Hokage. I always have. Although I respect it on the outside, I've always hated it on the inside. Not to mention that speech Sarutobi was going to give... ugh... boring! Well... for a kid, at least. At least Iruka was going to be there. I respected sensei's wishes in not doing anything to him, but I still wouldn't mind a kiss here and there... that'd be okay... right?

"Kakashi... what're you planning?" He asked me in a suspicious voice. I blinked. I just realized I had been seriously quite... whoops...

"N-nothing, sensei! For real, this time! I swear!"

He looked into my eyes for signs of lies, but apparently found none and sighed.

"Alright, Kakashi... I trust you..."

* * *

We were at the festival and me, Rin, Obito, Iruka, and sensei were wandering the stall-lined streets. It was dark out and the moon shone bright above the warm glow of the village.

"Oo!" Rin ran over to a small stall in her summer kimono. She actually looked pretty decent with that on and a uchiwa in hand, I have to admit...In fact, I had even blushed when I first saw her! "I want one! Kakashi-kun! Get me a turtle!" She exclaimed.

I...was NOT... going to get Rin a turtle. That. Was. Ridiculous.

But... my tongue betrayed me...

"Hn..." Which usually means yes...

"YAY!" Before I could even react, Rin grabbed my arm and yanked me over to the piranha tank.

"The rules are," explained the person managing it. "that you must catch the eel in the piranha tank and pull it out without dropping it! You get three tries and if you successfully catch the eel, you may have a turtle of your choice!"

I backed away... I was NOT going to put my hand into a piranha-infested tank, ridiculously grab an eel and hold it while Rin picked out a turtle! No, no, NO! That was NOT going to happen! No way, no how!

"Kakashi-nii-san..."

Oh mi GAWD! She was doing the puppy face... no... I was never able to resist it!

"Fine.." I growled.

"YAY! Sankyuu, Kakashi-nii-san!" She hugged onto my arm as I pulled up my sleeve. I could hear Obito snickering behind me.

"Shaddup! You don't even have the guts to do it!" I yelled, spinning around and glaring at my teammate. That shut him up, alright. I spun around to the tank and gulped.

Alright... if only I was an Uchiha... if only I had the sharingan! Man... would that be useful or what? I bet all the Uchiha's already have turtles from this game! Ugh...

Okay. Deep breath... focus chakra on the eel... and...

"KIYA!" I screamed and jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Wow... ooc moment...

"Hehehe! Kakashi-kun! You look so funny!" Rin giggled. I suppose I did... there were nearly eleven piranha's clinging to me, my hair, and my clothes AND, to top it all off, I was soaking wet and quite disgruntled.

Obito was cracking up. I wanted to smack him. Badly. So, I tried. But, sensei held me back and picked the piranha's off me... I was blushing so hard... I was going to die from embarrassment.

Come on! I'm the son of Hatake Sakumo! Konoha's White Fang! I was a Hatake, dammit! I could do better than that!

I pushed sensei off me and stomped over to the tank. I was going to grab that eel even if it was the last thing I did.

"Kakashi! Wait!" Sensei warned me. I didn't listen and lunged into the tank.

Worst mistake of my life.

I was currently under the water. My entire body emerged and swimming behind the eel. It was a small tank that I could barely turn around in, but I still couldn't get that dang eel! I growled, bubbled escaping my mouth and I lunged right at the eel and grabbed it. But... it was slippery and it fled from my grasp. I was running out of air, but I didn't care. I tried to lung at it again, but I felt a strong hand pull me from the tank and lift my body high over the water. I was still struggling, trying to grab it. I could hear Rin, Obito, and Iruka all laughing hysterically at me. I growled and tried to lung at them, but soon remembered I was dangling from sensei's hand nearly seven feet in the air.

"Kakashi! I told you to wait!" Sensei sighed. I could tell he wanted to laugh at me too. I just growled some more and folded my arms.

"Kakashi-kun! Y-you looked -haha- s-so funny! Pwahaha!" Rin giggled.

"Yeah, Kakashi! What's with you? Haha! Nice job, idiot!" Obito commented. Idiot? Me? DEAR GOD!

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" I think that's the first time I yelled in a long time. "LEMME AT HIM, DAMMIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, UCHIHA!"

"Haha! Like you could!" Obito laughed.

Sensei was loosing hold of me, so he got me in a lock-hold against his chest and held my neck tight with the underside of his arm.

"Kakashi, stop!"

I took a deep breath and let it out. I growled one last curse and fell limp in sensei's arms. He sighed happily and put me back on my feet. I didn't pursue Obito, knowing sensei would hold me back again. It was his job, after all... to watch over us.

"Here! Watch a pro!" Obito waltzed past me and looked in the tank, which was now half-empty because of my little stunt. He pulled up his sleeve and smirked.

Wait... did Obito just do that!-? He was... so fast! He had just flung his hand into the tank, grabbed the eel, wrapped it around his arm, and brought it out all in one quick movement!

I gaped at him and he noticed. I wasn't moving. My brain wasn't thinking. What had just happened.

"Haha! Kakashi, you're so slow! Told you I was a pro, you little wanna-be!" Obito mocked. I blushed and looked to the right. Dammit... why couldn't I do it? Sensei put his hand on my shoulder and Iruka smiled pitifully in my direction. I groaned and sighed.

"Here's your turtle, Rin-chan!" Obito smiled, holding out a turtle. Wow... that was one ugly turtle...

"It... it's ugly..." She marveled. Obito blinked, then looked down at the turtle.

"And?"

"It's ugly... I don't want an ugly turtle..." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gawd... it's just a turtle..." Obito growled. Ha. He's so dumb... Rin was gonna pummel him.

"Besides!" She shouted. "I wanted a turtle from Kakashi-kun! Not you!"

Ooo... that must've hurt... For once, I felt sorry for the Uchiha...

"B-but, Rin-chan!"

"No!" She growled. "I'm going to go look at more stalls with my friends and you're not welcome to come within ten feet of me!" She said and skipped off to her pack of giggling female friends.

"Be back by twelve, Rin!" Sensei yelled after her and sighed. "Ah... so like her..."

"IT'S JUST A TURTLE!" Obito yelled throwing the turtle back in the tank and pouting.

I sighed long and hard and stuck my hands in my pockets, begging to wander off. Iruka noticed and tried to catch up to me, but sensei caught him by the back of the shirt and gave him a look. I couldn't tell if I was angry or sad. Well, I wanted to hit sensei with all my might, but... I didn't want to hurt him... I mean, we were pretty close for teacher and student... it was more like a father/son relationship. But, I wanted Iruka! Was that too much to ask?

But, I knew there was nothing I could do. ...yet. Yes, I've been thinking of ways to get Iruka. I had one suitable plan, but I still had yet to work out all the details...

I walked on and turned a corner to where no one could see me and walked down a slightly crowded street. There were many stalls along the sidelines, but none that really interested me... I was really thirsty, though, so I decided to buy a drink.

Figures. I had no money... Then again, that was nothing new...

So, instead, I stole a drink... successfully.

I just casually grabbed one when the owner of this certain shop wasn't looking. I didn't know what I grabbed, but it looked good to me! Well... when you were as parched as I am, any kind of liquid would look good.

I took a sip cautiously, wondering if it was a flavor I liked, seeing as it was slightly colored. Mmm... that was the BEST liquid I have EVER tasted! Oh mi Gawd! I had to have more!

So, I guzzled the small glass and went back for more. I stole another glass really quickly, just in case they might have noticed something last time and had been on the look out for me, but they didn't and just continued conversing. I smirked and leapt up onto the roof above them.

"Ah..." I sighed and looked out at the moon. Wait... was it just me... or was the sky blurry? Oh well... I shrugged it off and looked down at my glass, noticing it was quite larger than before. In fact, it wasn't even a glass this time... it was a bottle... and I hadn't noticed until now... I looked at the label. 'Sake'... hmm... where have I heard that before...? I know I have, I just know it!... hmm... well, as long as it's not poison, I suppose it's okay, right?

I pulled off the cork and smelt it. Oh, wow... that was a strong cent! I didn't like the smell either, but I knew it wasn't any kind of poison I knew of. I shrugged once more and took a sip. I waited, wanting to check for affects, and found I was fine. So, I smiled and drank the entire bottle.

Woah... Oh my God... I can't see... I mean... I can see, but... but everything's spinning! And... and where am I? Ugh... I don't feel too good...

I fell off the roof and landed on the ground below it. Oh, man... that hurt so badly. A couple people stopped and looked at me, gasping as if to say 'Oh my gosh! Are you okay?'

I hiccupped and tried to stand up, but, for some reason, my legs didn't seem to cooperate and I feel over again. Oh, this sucked. What the hell was wrong with me? Somebody helped me to my feet and I could just barely make out the forms of a crowd staring at me. My eyelids drooped lazily and I felt as if I was going to pass out, so I let them do whatever they wanted with me. It's not like I could stand up anyways. I fell back into someone's arms and they caught me. I hiccupped again and tried to get away from them.

Hey! I could walk! Wait... scratch that...

I took three steps. I was trying to go straight, but I was sort of leaning to the left and I sort of fell over. I couldn't tell where I was or what was going on around me... it was weird! But, I knew I didn't feel well. Not at all! I had a major headache and I felt like I could throw up. My entire body was tingling, too, and I wasn't comprehending barely anything.

"Oh mi Gawd! Kakashi-nii-chan!"

Rin? Was that her? I couldn't tell but it was some girl and she knew me...

"Kakashi! Kakashi, can you hear me!-?"

Yes... yes I can hear you just fine... who are you? Who am I? What am I doing? Where am I?

"Huh...?" I breathed sloppily. "Whoo'z der...?" I smiled. I felt really giddy all of a sudden. "Goo mornin', hundree acre woooodzz!" I shouted and fell backwards giggling.

"Kakashi! Oh my gosh! What's wrong with you?"

"I... am a pirate..." I giggled. Dear God, what was in that drink?

"Oh, God!... Kakashi, stay here! I'm gonna go get sensei, okay? Just don't move! I'll be right back!" I heard her run off really fast and I just laughed. Where'd she go? I don't know... sensei? Hmm... sounds familiar.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and smiled really widely.

"More..." I whispered and tried to get up. I didn't even make it to my feet this time, and fell frontward onto my belly. I hiccupped again and started to army-crawl towards where I thought the drinks were.

I soon found out that I was going in circles and stopped, rolling onto my back. I stared up at the sky and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Weeee!" I shouted as the world spun around me.

"He's right over here...!" I heard in the distance. It was that girl again...! "Kakashi-nii-san!"

"Kakashi!" I heard another voice. This time, a man's voice. Huh...? A very _familiar _man's voice...

I smiled wearily and slightly opened my eyes to look up and see a few people hovering over me. One was blonde, one was black-haired, and two were brown-haired. One was a girl, the other three were boys. I hiccupped and smiled.

"Hiya!" I giggled.

The blonde blinked at me.

"Sensei! What's wrong with him?" The girl asked worriedly.

"He's... he's drunk..." The blonde sounded astonished. I smiled. Drunk... what was 'drunk'?

"Drunk!-? As in... alcohol, drunk!-?"

Ooo! That one was Obito! Uchiha Obito! Hey! I knew him..!

"Exactly..."

"Sensei! Do something!" Rin... that one was Rin... that _was_ her name, right?

I felt my body rise about five feet into the air and whimpered as I felt the cool breeze of night.

"Rin, Obito... you two stay here and go home around 12ish... Iruka, come on... We've gotta get Kakashi back home and sober him up..."

I don't know what happened after that. I had passed out in sensei's arms on the way home.

* * *

A/N: stopping here... why? I dunno... it just seems like a good place to stop, so yeah. If you want me to continue, leave a review! If you don't leave a review with at least one word on it, I'll assume you want me to stop, so review please! (And thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! **I'll update soon**! Ja ne!) 


	9. Utter Distortion

**.:Chapter 9:.**

**Disclaimer: Hehe... I haven't been doing this dattebayo... SORRY! XD Umm... here's one for the entire story dattebayo. I don't own any Naruto characters, yeah... Got it dattebayo? Good!  
Note: YondaimeKakashi in this chapter...(I just couldn't resist! XP)**

* * *

"Kakashi...?" I felt my body shaking from someone's touch. My eyes opened to reveal a blurry blonde and chestnut. 

"Ugh..." I started to sit up, but a searing pain stabbed my forehead and I immediately laid back down, grabbing my forehead and squeezing it in pain. "Agh!" My hands were shaking from putting so much pressure. I was bleeding.

I felt sensei pull my hands off my head and put his hand under my back, putting me in an upright position. I groaned in pain and shut my eyes tight. Gawd... I had such a terrible headache... it was more like a migraine, seeing as I felt like I could throw up... oh, man... I felt so sick!

"Kakashi-kun! Are you okay?" Iruka worriedly tugged my arm. One of my eyes flickered open and I merely whimpered to let him know I couldn't understand at the moment. Sensei sat on the opposite side of me and laid me gently down in his lap.

"Nnn..." It hurt... badly.

"Kakashi... can you understand me?" Sensei asked. I nodded, my eyes both shut tightly and my expression twisted in pain. "Well... at least you're sober now..."

Sober?... had I been... d-drunk?

"S-sensei...?"

"Kakashi-kun... tell me. How many fingers am I holding up?" Sensei held some amount of fingers up over me and I stared, trying to focus my gaze, but found that extremely hard to do.

"S-six...?"

"Kakashi-kun... um... there's only five fingers on the human hand..." Iruka whispered.

"Eh...? What'd I say...?" Honestly... I didn't know...

"Sensei... what's wrong with Kakashi-kun? He's sober now... right?"

"Well... hangover can be quite painful, too... I suppose Kakashi's still slightly drunk from last night, seeing as he's only thirteen, his body probably reacted to the alcohol more severely..." Sensei then looked down at me. "What I've been wondering is how the hell you got alcohol... No one serves to minors around here..."

"I stole it..." I said sheepishly, adding my cutest voice to my words.

"Stole it? Kakashi! What were you thinking? Drinking underage is one thing, but stealing? What's gotten into you?" Sensei gaped at me. I felt so guilty then... Now I wish I just could have put up with my thirst last night...it just wasn't worth it...

I felt a little more sober and sat up, wincing slightly at my headache.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei... I didn't have any money... and... I-I didn't know it was... was alcohol...!" I sniffed and hugged onto his arm for support as I felt my body sway drunkenly. He put his hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall over in the process and smiled pitifully at me.

"God... I swear, Kakashi... you can be the biggest idiot, sometimes..." He whispered. "Just what would Sakumo-sama think if he saw you like this...?"

"Sakumo-sama?" Iruka asked quietly. I avoided his eye contact and curled up into sensei's lap, hugging his stomach and burying my head in his abdomen. He put his left arm around me and rubbed my back carefully.

"He's Kakashi's father... who committed suicide..." Sensei whispered. Hearing it aloud like that... it hurt... it made me realize just how alone I really was...

I shivered, whimpering slightly. I couldn't help it. I wanted to cry... but I wasn't going to. No... I wasn't going to cry.

"Kakashi-kun..." Sensei hugged me with both arms. I could tell he knew what I was feeling. I could feel Iruka's eyes on us. "It's okay to cry, you know... have some emotion once in a while..."

I shook my head, still buried in his chest, and grumbled 'nuh-uh'. He hugged me tighter.

"Kakashi... are you alright?" Sensei asked me in his most sincerest of tones. I sniffed and hiccupped, then let the tears fall. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just couldn't... after all these years... I couldn't take it any longer.

"No! I'm not alright! I've never been alright and I never will be!" I shouted, sobbing my eyes out. "People are always going around calling me a Hatake! What's so special about that? Why am I always looked upon as if I were my father? Why do all the adults talk about me behind my back? W-why do I have to always be the one to p-prove everything? Why -hic- do I -hic- have so many responsibilities? I-I can't handle it! I... I can't do anything right anymore! I'm... I'm... Waaaah!" I have never cried so hard in my entire life. I clung onto sensei really tight and just sobbed into his chest. My entire body was shaking with a mix of utter depression, anger, and complete and total fear. I was so confused! Why couldn't I tell what my own feelings were?

"It's alright... easy, Kakashi-kun... I'm right here," Sensei rocked me slowly back and forth, embracing me in a tight hug. For once in my life, I felt completely safe. I felt like I was protected from everything... from adults, from the world... from life...

"Sensei?" I heard Iruka whisper. His voice was in pain, I could tell. Not his pain... but an understanding of mine.

"Iruka-kun... I have to tell you that it's rare to see Kakashi cry like this... but, just like you, he's been through a lot... maybe even more..." Sensei stated. I felt Iruka's eyes staring at me. "Kakashi, it's okay... shh..." Sensei whispered lightly to me as he felt my body shake even more.

"S-sen...sei..." I gulped. He brought me out of the hug and held my wrists tight, trying to keep me from shivering. I looked at him, then I slowly turned my head to Iruka to see the most terrified and awestricken look I had ever seen. He looked about ready to cry for me. My vision was still blurred with tears and drunkenness. Everything started spinning again and I winced, closing my eyes, trying to get the world back to normal. I fell into sensei's arms when he caught me, panting hard and whimpering like a lost puppy in the rain. Why in hell did I have to get drunk like that? I regretted every second of it...

"Alright... Let's put you to bed, okay, Kakashi-kun?" Sensei stood up with me in his arms. I felt so helpless...

"I-... I'm fine..." I whispered and tried to get down, but was too intoxicated to really do anything.

"You're completely drunk, still... I can't have you awake like this... Kakashi, just look at what this alcohol is doing to you... This isn't like you at all... You need to rest, understood? Try to sleep it off..." Sensei scolded me. I sighed and let my head fall limp along with my entire body.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was awake and could walk. I was still swaying slightly, seeing as I had only slept for a couple hours... three to be exact. But, I was on my way downstairs to where sensei and Iruka were talking. I could hear their voices in the distance. 

"Sensei... why?" Iruka asked. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't understand. Sensei sighed.

"Well...I'm not sure, actually... Kakashi-kun's never opened up to anyone but myself..." He looked sadly to the side, then turned his head towards me.

Wow, I was an idiot. Of course sensei would know I was there...

He signaled for me to come join them and I obeyed. Iruka-kun was surprised to see me appear, but I kept my head to the ground and went over to sit on sensei's lap. I was still slightly swaying, but I had, at least, gotten my eyesight back to normal.

I curled up and sensei pet me softly on the head as if I were a puppy. My jaw quivered slightly. I wanted to be with Iruka so badly...

No one said anything for some time... it was all awkward silence. The only sounds were the rain outside and sensei's soft touch rubbing through my hair. I closed my eyes to keep from looking at Iruka. I knew I was going to mess up my plan if I didn't... Yes. Like I said before... I had a plan. And I had worked out all the details...

"Kakashi-kun..." Iruka whispered. His voice sounded slightly distant. I figured sensei had told him everything about my past. "A-are you okay, now...?" He asked.

"Fine..." I muttered and snuggled up to sensei's stomach. I was cold... it felt good to have another wrapped around me like sensei was. I was trying so hard not to look at Iruka. If I did... everything would be screwed! I just couldn't... the only thing I thought was 'forgive me, Iru-kun...'

"Iruka... I think it'd be best if you went upstairs or to a friend's house for a little bit... Why don't you go over to Mizuki's for a couple hours..." Sensei whispered, petting me lovingly.

"Huh?" Iruka blinked, but understood. It seemed like he'd do anything for me... I felt bad that I couldn't do anything for him...

He got up and slowly walked out of the house. Soon enough, sensei and I were alone. And silence pursued us.

"Kakashi..."

I cut him off.

"Sensei... what did you tell him...?" I asked. He blinked once when I looked sadly up into his eyes. He sighed. I expected him to smile at me like he normally did, but... he didn't...

"Everything," He said simply. I cocked my head and leaned into his petting. "I told him everything... all the tragedies in your life... I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun. I should have asked you first... but..." His words trailed off and he stopped petting me. I whimpered slightly and curled up into a tight ball on his lap, leaning into his lower abdomen. I felt secure that way.

"It's fine... he would have found out sooner or later..." I whispered. Sensei looked down sadly at me.

"Are you alright...? You can talk to me about anything, you know..."

I blinked. I knew that... but... did I believe it? I had always told sensei everything on my mind, but this time... I don't know if I could willingly tell him what was going on. In fact... I didn't even know what was going on.

"Sensei..." I whispered lightly. "I-... I've heard... getting drunk let's you forget your problems..."

"Is that why you drank all that alcohol?"

"No... I seriously didn't know what it was..." I sat up and huffed a sigh, staring blankly at the pattern on the cushion beside us. "But... I... is it a bad thing...?"

"Hm?"

"To get drunk...?" I looked up into sensei's stunned eyes. His expression became weary and almost depressed.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun... I don't want to ever see you with alcohol again... are we clear?"

I nodded slowly. I don't know why... but...

"Sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"A-are you really... trying for the position of Hokage...?"

He blinked. It was probably the most random thing I could have asked, but... I wanted to know. To tell you the truth... I didn't want him to...

"Wha-what? Wh-why would it matter...? I'd still be me, Kakashi-kun...!"

"No you wouldn't..." I whimpered. "I'd never be able to talk to you the same way anymore... Sensei... I-I... I ..." I didn't know how to word my feelings. It was hard for me. I tilted my head down to where I was sure sensei couldn't read my expression any longer and silently cried to myself. "I'm lost..." I whispered. I couldn't help my voice from cracking.

It was true, though...

_I was lost_...

I needed help... I needed guidance... but... I didn't want it... I wanted to be able to do it on my own. I didn't want to have to ask someone for help... I wanted to figure it out on my own!

But... I couldn't get myself back on track, for some reason. Ever since I lost the last of my family, I had no one. That's when sensei had taken over the role of 'father' in my life... and Obito had always been like my 'brother'... my rival... as Rin was my annoying sister...

It was the family I never had.

And Iruka...

Iruka was more important to me than anything, now...If he died, I'd kill myself. If he got hurt, I'd hurt myself. If he cried, I'd comfort him...

But... if I cried...

_Who would comfort me?  
_

Sensei would help me... but he could never solve my problems.

Ever.

The only one that could... was my brown-haired dolphin.

Umino Iruka.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe... I'm hyper! Yatta! -ahem- errr... this is my first REAL attempt atSEMI-DRAMA! (muahahaha!) Is it working? XD hehe... yeah. That was FUN! YATTA! lolz... 

REVIEW PLEASE! X3 (And... sorry it took so long to update... XD) Ja ne!


	10. The Liquid Of Heaven

**I AM USING A NAME FOR THE YONDAIME!**

**Yes, yes... I'm finally having difficulty avoiding the Yondaime's name... (I'm betting you ALL knew that this problem would arise at one time or another... XD)  
If you have read my other fic, _Live Memories_, then you'll know that I use Kayaku for his name. I'll have you know that I had to add this in while I'm at page seven in works word, so his name doesn't arise for a LONG while in the chappie.  
If you'd like an explanation why, then go to the first chapter of _Live Memories _and I put an explanation there. I'll try to use the name as little as possible... Well... happy reading... XD [This was written WAAAAY before Masashi revealed his actual name. Just FYI...lawlz**

**.:Chapter Ten:. (Aww... I'm in the double digits already?...)**

* * *

I sighed long and hard, slowly reminiscing on today's happenings. I sunk my head lower into the water in the bathtub to where only my eyes and nose were above the surface of the bubbly liquid. I had a terrible headache. I don't know if I still had hangover or if it was just from stress, but I felt ready to pass out. 

The steam was making my vision blurry and my mind hazy. I wasn't thinking straight. I felt like I was only half-alive.

Before I knew it, I heard a klang and realized I had let my body fall to the left, causing my head to collide with the heated edge of the bath tub.

"Nnn...!" I moaned and sat up straight in the water, rubbing my head where I had hit it. Damn... my entire body ached. I wished to die... if I couldn't be with Iruka-kun... if I couldn't even be in the same room as him...

I took a deep breath and dunked my head under the water, shutting my eyes tight. Maybe I could suffocate myself...

I let the air go and felt the bubbles slowly creep to the surface. I felt the pressure on my lungs after a couple of seconds, but told myself not to let myself have any source of oxygen. I put my hands on the sides of the tub under the water and held myself down there.

My vision was going... I thought maybe it was working... maybe I wouldn't have to carry on my pathetically worthless life any longer.

I knew it had neared two minutes now without any air and I knew my body couldn't handle it anymore.

I blinked. Was someone calling me?

I heard the muffled sound of my name. There was someone calling me from outside the bathroom door. I heard a click and a gasp and a couple of light footsteps run to the side of the tub. I braced myself firmly below the water as I felt a tug on my hair. It was two small hands that felt very familiar.

"Kakashi-kun!" I heard muffled. Uh oh... I was starting to pass out... dammit... I give up already!

I sprung to the surface and gasped for breath as smooth oxygen trickled down my throat. I felt a wave of relief go through my body.

"Kakashi-kun!" Iruka cried, literally sobbing and sniffing at me.

I coughed quite a few time and felt my body slowly returning to normal.

Have you ever held your breath under water for a really long time, then come up to feel light-headed and nearly numb?

Imagine that, only ten-folded.

"Kakashi? Kakashi! What's wrong!" Iruka cried, shaking me. I was panting hysterically and darkness was grasping the corners of my vision. I couldn't respond. I felt numb all over and I couldn't move. My body just completely collapsed.

I felt my bare skin hit the cool of the tub and my head clash with the warmth of Iruka's clothed chest. My vision was going... and it was going fast. My movement was already gone.

"Oh my God! Kakashi-kun!" Iruka shook me. "K-Kakashi... w-wake up...!" He whimpered. "Oh man... what do I do...? S-Sensei!" The boy was sobbing and I could feel his body shivering with utter terror for my well-being. "SENSEI! HELP!" Iruka shouted desperately, slowly lifting me from the tub and clothing my body.

"Iruka? What's wrong?" I heard sensei's voice coming up the stairs and flowing through the door to our current placement. The footsteps grew louder and I let my head fall to the left to see sensei round the corner to the bathroom and look in on us. His eyes snapped open when he saw me and rushed over to us. "What happened!-?"

"I-I dunno..." Iruka whimpered, holding me tight. "Kakashi-kun was under the water for a really long time and he wouldn't come up..."

Sensei stopped and blinked. I knew he was pondering this. He was probably gonna kill me for trying to commit suicide. Wait a minute...

Oh my... God... I just... tried to commit s-sui...cide...! Have I gone insane?...no... was I... destined to have the same fate as my father...?

"Here... let me take-"

"No!" Iruka wailed and hugged onto my limp body. I have NEVER seen Iruka talk back before... ever...

I knew sensei was stunned too, because his eyes were wide and he was staring at Iruka with his jaw partially open.

"Iruka-chan... please..." Sensei gently eased his arms underneath my body and pried Iruka from me. "I'm a jounin... let me handle this, okay? Kakashi-kun will be fine... just let me deal with him first..." I felt Iruka's grasp weaken as I felt my body fall into sensei's arms, resting my head in helplessly on his chest. I was awake... but I couldn't control my actions.

* * *

Five minutes later, I found myself laying back in a recliner, guiltily avoiding eye contact with sensei, who was lecturing me, and Iruka. 

"Kakashi, are you even listening to me, dammit?" Sensei growled. "What in the name of kami-sama made you do that?"

"I don't knooow!" I wailed, crying into my cupped hands. I was scared of myself... and I didn't understand why.

Sensei sighed and paced up and down furiously. He was rubbing his temple, so I could tell he was more angry at me than he had been in a long time. I gulped. That wasn't good...

"S-Sensei... I'm sorry..." I whispered guiltily.

"Sorry? _Sorry_? Do you actually believe 'sorry' is going to cut it, Kakashi? You've got to be completely insane, dammit! Committing suicide... you can't even GET any LOWER than THAT! Next, you'll be on drugs, I just _know_ it! For kami-sama's sake, _PLEASE _tell me what the _hell_ is happening to you!" Sensei yelled, desperately trying to reach my mind. I gulped. Sensei was scary when he was angry...

I opened my jaw and tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. I didn't even know what to say. What was wrong with me? Everything. My life sucked and that's all there was to it. Although... if I could just be with Iruka...

"I... don't... know..." I whispered slowly and sniffed.

"S-sensei... it... it wasn't Kakashi-kun's fault..." Iruka piped up. I looked up surprisedly. Sensei stopped and stared at Iruka, trying to comprehend.

"How so...?"

Iruka looked to the ground and sniffed out of mere shyness. He couldn't speak. Sensei sighed and growled something about incompetence under his breath.

"Look, you two. I know... being apart from each other like this... it must be hard..." He started. Hard? Is he serious? It was IMPOSSIBLE! "But, it's for the best-"

"FOR THE BEST!-?" Iruka and I yelled together. Sensei blinked. I knew he had expected me to revolt, but Iruka, too?

"How the hell is that supposed to be for the best, huh? If you loved someone as much as I love Iruka, you'd know how terribly impossible it really is to stay away from him! I can't take this! I swear to God, if you don't let me be with my Iruka-kun, then I really WILL commit suicide this time! You got that?-!-?" I panted. I just realized that I had gotten up from the recliner and my fists were balled with anger. I also had just realized that I had yelled at the one whom I respected most. It was sickening to think about. Was my questionable love driving me to the brink of insanity?

"Kakashi-kun..." Sensei whispered, stared down at me with an stunned and saddened expression.

"I... I'm with Kakashi-kun on this, sensei! I... I'm sorry..." Iruka whispered shyly and walked to my side, latching onto my arm and leaning onto my shoulder. His grip was tighter than normal. I could tell he was intimidated. Well, I can tell you that sensei was definitely dumbfounded. The blue eyes that gazed on us with normal happiness and strictness were out of focus and questioning everything about the situation. The three of us stood in silence for a moment.

"Kakashi-kun... Iruka-kun..." Sensei whispered slowly. "W-why...?... do you really love each other that much...?"

We both nodded firmly. I felt so entirely guilty for reprimanding sensei like this... but I knew that I had to get my point across. I couldn't just hide in his arms. I needed to let him know I was in love with Iruka and would do anything to be with him.

Konoha's Yellow Flash smiled sincerely at us, looking, for the first time, like he could break down and cry. I've never seen sensei cry before. Ever. In fact, I've never even seen a truly depressed look on his face before. I blinked. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest for being the cause of that newfound expression.

"Then I suppose I can't keep you two from each other..." He whispered. We barely heard him, his voice was so light. The blonde turned to where we couldn't see his expression and let his head drop slowly. "...I tried... I really tried to keep you from hurting each other... but I couldn't... I couldn't do anything..." He sniffed slightly and let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun... I guess I can't protect you forever..." With that, he slowly trudged out of the room, leaving me and Iruka standing in silence.

I gulped, my throat dry, and tried to remind myself to breath. One sharp inhalation of oxygen gave me back my sense of reality as I tried to find the right words. Iruka got to them first, though.

"K-Kakashi-kun..." He whispered and hugged me tighter. "...I'm sorry..." I didn't know why he was saying sorry, but I knew it, for some reason, really made me feel better. I sniffed, turned, and draped my arms around his body, pulling him closer. He was warm. It felt good to have him back in my arms. His lips were begging for mine. I moved in, but stopped and slowly drew away.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" Iruka stuttered innocently, cocking his head.

"I can't, Iruka..." I whispered. "I... I just can't..." I didn't know why, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't kiss the boy. Earlier, I had been sucking on his dick, but now I couldn't even kiss him! What was wrong with me?

"If you can't kiss me... then, can you sleep with me tonight...?" He leaned into me. My head was telling me to pull away, but my heart was telling me different.

I pulled him into me and the two of us fell to the ground, me on top of him. I let my full weight on him and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I'll do anything you want me to, Iru-kun..." I sniffed.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and I was lying completely awake in bed beside Iruka. He was fast asleep and had his arms wrapped tightly around my hips, snuggling his head into my belly. 

Sighing in the darkness, I could hear my stomach growl. It figured. I hadn't eaten all day.

I glanced at Iruka and lightly pried his arms from my body. Whence his arms were back by his own sides, I lightly lifted his head and put a pillow in the place of my lower abdomen. I smiled at his peaceful complexion and rubbed the drool off my stomach with a giggle. I was happy he didn't wake up.

I tip-toed to the door and quietly opened it, closing it just as softly as I opened it.

* * *

'A light...?' I thought as I was compelled towards the kitchen. There was definitely a light on in the kitchen, so I approached with caution and a readied kunai. I hid myself on the wall and poked my head around the corner. 

'Sensei...?' I put my kunai away and lowered my guard to a normal level, walking cautiously into the kitchen. Sensei was slumped over the 'bar' extension in the kitchen and had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his right hand. There were several empty bottles beside him. He had his head buried gruffly into his folded left arm and seemed to be either sleeping or unconscious from drinking so much.

"S-sensei...?" I said aloud, hoping to get his attention. After getting no response, I walked over to him and nudged him, shaking his body with my hands. "Sensei?"

The blonde moaned depressedly and slightly tilted his head just enough to where he could see me. I could tell he was extremely drunk.

"Sensei... are you okay?" I asked in a small voice, looking sadly into his eyes.

"Ka...kashi...?" He hiccupped. I wondered if this was how I was when I was drunk. The blonde whimpered and buried his head in his arm again. I felt bad for him. I knew I was the cause of his drunkenness and it made me feel guilty beyond reasoning.

"Sensei..." I whispered sadly. "I... I'm sorry..."

Sensei sat up nearly straight, almost falling over in the process, and stared at me for a second.

"Fer wha?" He asked, his voice intensely slurred. I shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact.

"For everything. Especially for speaking out of term to you..." I replied in a whisper.

"Out 'a term?" He asked, eyeing me drunkenly. He started to take another sip of alcohol, but I stopped him by grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"Sensei, I don't think you should drink anymore..." I said slowly. It was awkward being the one to tell him that, but I knew it wasn't healthy to get as intoxicated as sensei was and I knew I needed to stop him now.

"Bu', Kakashee..." He whined, trying to swipe the bottle back from me. "Jus' lemme -hic- 'ave one mer sip..."

"Sensei! Stop! You can't... Do you even remember what you told me? Alcohol is _bad _for you!"

"Kakashi-kun? Sensei?" I turned around and saw a sleepy Iruka rubbing his eyes in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Iruka-kun..." I whispered. He came over and cuddled up to me.

"What's wrong with sensei, Kakashi?" He asked me, snuggling into my arm closer.

"He's drunk..." I said slowly. "He probably did it on purpose, I hate to admit..." I added, a sigh of sorrow mixed into my words. "Iruka-kun... go get Jiraiya-sama and hurry back..." I instructed, thinking of what'd be best for the blonde at the moment. Iruka hesitated, but complied.

* * *

Around seven minutes later, Jiraiya and Iruka entered the house. It was around three am and I could tell Jiraiya was still half-asleep. I turned at the sound of the white-haired man. 

"Jiraiya-sama..." I said slowly, worry arising in my vocals. "Sensei got himself completely drunk... and.. I-I don't what to do..." I whispered. Jiraiya blinked.

"Eh? But... Kayaku _never_ drinks..."

I looked guiltily to the floor and blushed. Iruka cocked his head at me questioningly. Luckily for me, Jiraiya-sama didn't notice. He was too worried about sensei..

* * *

"Kayaku?" Jiraiya asked concernedly, holding sensei in his arms. The blonde looked about ready to pass out. The sannin sighed. "Kakashi. Iruka. Would you two be okay alone here for a while...?" He whispered slowly. We gulped. Alone? Me ... and... Iruka? In one giant house...? ALONE!-? ...wow. That's convenient...! 

I nodded slowly. Jiraiya nodded back and turned, adjusting sensei in his arms.

"..Jiraiya-sama...?"

He turned back slightly.

"...is sensei gonna be alright...?" I asked timidly. Jiraiya smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. You two be sure not to get into any trouble being home alone now, okay?"

We nodded obediently as Jiraiya turned and took Kayaku out the door. I felt the cool breeze of night whisk my face as the door closed and shivered. It was true.

We were all alone.

Iruka latched onto my arm and looked pleadingly into my eyes. I knew what he wanted... and I knew what I wanted, too. But... it just didn't seem right after all that had happened in the past week.

I felt troubled. Misplaced, almost. As if I shouldn't be here. As if this wasn't my life. As if I were watching this all happen from a TV and have no control over it whatsoever.

I shook my head like a dog and swallowed hard.

"I... I'm gonna go take a bath..." I said slowly, thinking maybe I could wash the troubles away with the soothing heat of the steaming water.

Iruka watched me walk upstairs. After that, I didn't know where he went or whatever. But, it made me nervous almost.

It was almost like terrifying...! As if there was a ghost in the house that I couldn't escape from. But... it was also pleasuring because I didn't want to escape from him... It was quite confusing...

I closed the door to the bathroom and ran the water, turning the knob to the hottest it would go. As the tub filled up, I stripped down and shivered slightly from the AC.

I felt a tingle go up my spine as I slowly dipped my foot into the warmth of the water. My body relaxed as the liquid encased me with steam. Gawd... it felt so incredibly good at the moment. I slid down to where only my eyes were above the water and let some bubbles escape my lips. I thought about everything that had happened today. It made me feel guilty, so I dunked my head under and let the water fill my ears for a moment.

When you're under the water, it almost seems as if you've entered a different world. A world that helps you to concentrate on something other than what you don't want to think about. I loved that feeling. I've always wondered if that's why humans weren't made to be under the water. Because it's so relaxing and rejuvenating, that we should only be allowed to experience it for a certain amount of time. And if we use too much of it, it'll only bring a downfall to our perfect experience?

My head shallowed above the water. I could feel my hair soaking onto my back and my neck. My bangs coated the top of my head like frosting. I shimmied the crystal water droplets from my sparkling silver locks and took a deep breath of oxygen, feeling it trickle down my throat, soothing me with coolness.

I looked over to the side to see a figure standing in the steam. My eyes widened and I went low into the tub, making the water splash out of place slightly.

"Kakashi-kun?"

Iruka! Ha... I got scared for nothing...

"Iruka-kun?"

The figure stepped forward and Iruka's body came into view clearly now as the steam parted ever so slightly. He had a loose bathrobe on and he was blushing ever so slightly. I cocked my head at him.

"Kakashi-kun..." He whispered, then let the bathrobe slip off his slender frame. I blinked as he slyly slid himself into the tub with me. I gulped, blushing also now.

"I-Iru...ka..."

"I'm gonna make sure you won't try anything drastic, okay?" He said determinedly. I suddenly realized that the last time I had taken a bath, I sort of tried to commit suicide. I smiled at him and felt a tingle of longing pass me through. I couldn't hold it back any longer...

"Kakashi!-?"

I pounced on him, making the scorching water seep over the sides, and engulfed us both underneath the surface. We were in the 'other world' now. The world where everything was perfect and nothing bothersome could trouble you.

I let bubbles escape my mouth as I kissed him passionately. My tongue explored his mouth as I felt his tongue wrap around mine. I held ourselves there for another moment, then brought us both up for air. I gasped as oxygen quickly spiked my throat, then dove under again, Iruka underneath me once more.

This time, I wasn't just going to play with him. I was going to help him forget his worries. I smoothly rubbed my hands on his softened chest. It felt so different under the water. It felt almost better...

I pushed myself down in the water to his legs and sucked lightly on his penis, swirling my tongue around it, exploring everything I could.

Iruka stuck his head out of the water for air and panted lightly as he could watch my blurred figure beneath the clarity of the distorted liquid.

I noticed him wince slightly when I bit down lightly on it. I smiled and knew I had to come up for air. I pushed off from the bottom and let my body come above the water, panting from lack of air.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew he was giving me the go-ahead for the next level. A level we had not explored yet.

_Sex._

I was still a virgin, so I knew I was no expert, but I knew from the look on Iruka's face that he'd never done it with anyone either. Well... as I always say...

There's a first time for everything.

I dove under the water and latched my arms around waist. I opened my eyes under the water and blurrily could see everything. I relaxed for a moment, then started doing what I had never done before.

I stuck my dick where I knew was right and pushed. Iruka moaned in pain as he felt my extension reaching where it shouldn't. It hurt, yes. But it was a good pain. I could tell he wanted more.

I was running out of air fast. I came up to the surface, gasping for air. After panting for a second, I opened one eye to look at Iruka, who was dripping with water and panting as well.

I smirked, licked my lips free of liquid, and dove under once more after taking another deep gulp of air.

I pushed my penis in even harder and Iruka yelped with surprised. I suppressed giggles under the water at his low level of maturity and decided to teach him the "ropes". My arms grabbed his wrists and pulled him under the water with me. I noticed he just barely took a breath before going under.

I smiled at him under the water and made hand motions signaling to try what I had just done. Iruka knew what I meant, but shook his head, blushing furiously. (That was the first time I had seen anyone blush under the water) I smiled, remembering he wasn't as 'outgoing' as I was, and decided to coax him into it. I pushed a little more and Iruka wriggled with mix of pleasure and pain.

I slowly withdrew my ass and let Iruka swim to the top. (Yes, it was a VERY big tub... well, we were sort of really little, too...) He gasped for air and panted hysterically, taking huge gulps of oxygen. I slowly came to the surface and took in little sips of the steamy air around us.

"K-Kakashi-kun..." He breathed between profuse pants.

"What...?"

"I c-can't... I... don't know... how..." Iruka gasped. I smiled.

"I didn't know how either, you know... You just sort of figure it out as you go along... You want me to help you...?"

"...Kakashi-kun... give me another... example..." He whispered. I smirked. Perfect.

"Alright, Iruka-kun... Watch closely, okay?" I winked and dove under the water. Getting a feel of his ass before doing anything else, I took a light tug on it as the genin yelped with more surprise.

I let go and got into the correct positioning, trying to relax us both. I took my ass and shoved it up as far as I could, making Iruka gasp in pleasure. I tried to hold the air in my mouth, but it was hard to do while in our current 'situation'.

After a couple minutes of being under the water and 'exploring' every new subject I could, I came to the surface, gasping for oxygen. I felt light-headed for being under for so long. My teenage lungs couldn't handle it. I slumped over into Iruka's chest and panted lightly, my face bright red from awkwardness, the heat, and the new fever I had, apparently, just gotten.

"Kakashi-kun...?" Iruka wrapped his arms around me and hugged me closer to his chest. I felt the warm water slosh around us. I panted, my heated breath lightly beating the genins' chest. He looked sadly down at me and buried his face in my hair. "You okay?"

I smiled weakly to myself and closed my eyes, leaning into his hug.

"...as long as you're with me, I'll always be fine..." I whispered and tilted my head backwards as Iruka lifted his face. His bottom lip quivered slightly and I immediately took advantage of the situation. I brought myself up and kissed him, the two of us exploring each others' mouths, saliva seeping through our connected lips. My tongue wrapped around his and played with it for a moment. I twitched surprisedly at the feel of Iruka copying what I had taught him. I felt something warm enter my body and I let our kiss drop, panting once again.

The two of us stayed like that for a moment, leaning into each other's love. It felt so good. I didn't want it to stop. I wish I could have stayed like this forever. It was almost like being in the 'water world'.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

A/N: NYAO!!!! Reviews and flames are accepted. xD 


	11. Bondage?

A/N: Wow…I haven't updated in a long time…XD Time for an update, wouldn't you say? I'm sure I lost quite a few fans, didn't I? Haha. Thanks to everyone who stayed loyal!-! Onto chapter 11! (Omg, guess what!-! I'm **finally** 15 years old!-! YES! XD yay me! Lol) Omg...Fanfiction's changed since I've last been on! O.O Since when do you need a code thingy to log in? XD lol They're going a bit overboard there. Heh.

And, I've noticed that for the past...like...four chapters or so, all I've been developing is Kakashi and Iruka's relationship in the story inside of this story. So...I'll get back to the present a little bit and develop Naruto and Sasuke's relationship a bit more. Sorry I kinda forgot about them... lolz

* * *

I looked around me. It was dark. Early morning, probably. The sun seemed to be just now waking up. I moaned a bit and struggled to get up. There was something holding me down…no, wait. Two things holding me down: The blankets of the bed I somehow was in and the arms of my newfound lover, Iru-kun. 

I gently pried my dolphin from me and struggled furiously to get away from the blankets which were wrapped around me. I quickly fell out of bed with an 'oof' and landed on my back. The world was upside down.

I smiled and flipped myself over, now free from the monster that was the blankets. When I tried to get up though, my smile soon faded.

"Itai!" A searing pain spiked my lower body and sent me crashing to the floor once more in agony. I grabbed my crotch and squeezed. Why did it hurt so friggin' much!-?

"Ka…ka…shi…" Iruka whispered in his sleep, turning over. That was my reminder to be quiet. I swallowed the inevitable pain by biting my lower lip, soon tasting blood from all the pressure I was applying to it. With a gulp, I tried my hardest to crawl out of the room, now biting my tongue to keep from screaming with pain. I couldn't get up.

The second I closed the door to the room Iruka and I had somehow gotten into, I slouched against the door and squealed with tribulation, tears ripping at the edges of my eyes. I struggled to get a little ways away from the door, then completely collapsed onto my belly and called out for sensei.

No answer.

I gulped, the sudden realization hitting me like death.

We were home alone.

'Oh shit…' I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed long and hard. Maybe this was a side-effect of having sex? I sighed annoyedly and relaxed a bit, trying to ease my body ever so slightly.

Oh, wow… That actually felt a _lot_ better! Even if I couldn't move, it still helped me to avoid the pain.

* * *

About an hour or so later, I heard the front door close with a soft 'click'. I heard Jiraiya's gruff moan of exhaustion and sensei's short laugh of apology. Thank kami-sama they were finally home! 

I almost called out to them, then remembered Iruka was still asleep. Damn, it had already been over an hour and he was still sleeping as if nothing had happened last night. Honestly…

I also refrained from calling because of what I had been thinking about the entire time in my agony. Right when I had settled down, the reminder of all the trouble that I had caused sensei already flooded my mind. That was even a worse pain than what I was physically feeling. The last thing I wanted was sensei to be even more worried over me. Maybe this was too much pressure for him? He _was_, after all, not only taking care of me and Iruka nearly twenty-four-seven now, but he was also being pressured by Sarutobi-sama to take up the role of the fourth Hokage. Damn… Yondaime, huh? Tch…what a waste of time.

For a second, I felt the selfish desire to burden sensei to the max to make him regret ever saying 'okay' to the Sandaime for the job. Maybe that's why I was trying so hard to get Iruka? No…couldn't be!

"Kakashi?"

I nearly jumped, catching my breath as my eyes shot open. I had definitely not been expecting a voice any time soon. The second I reminded myself to breath, I looked over to the source and gulped.

"S-sensei? J-Jiraiya-sama?" Uh-oh…trouble began here.

"Kakashi, what're you doing? You okay?" Sensei asked me, putting a hand on his forehead, then the backside of his other hand on my forehead. Wait…was he checking me for a temperature? "Ah- Kakashi, you're burning up! What the hell did you do to yourself?" Sensei gasped in alarm. Well…I can't say I haven't felt light-headed for the past hour or so. Oh, wait, that's right. Last night I had passed out after getting out of the tub. Had Iruka carried me to the bed?

"I am…?" I asked wearily, acting as if I knew nothing. Sensei gave me an apprehensive look.

"Yeah…Very badly. What happened last night?" He asked, now taking me into his arms. I yelped in pain when movement struck me. Sensei suddenly stopped. "…are you okay?" He asked, this time not in the 'omg-I'm-so-worried-about-you-what-happened-can-I-help-you-or-make-you-feel-better-somehow' kind of way, but the 'I'm-implying-that-you-did-something-wrong-because-you-are-acting-extremely-out-of-character-now-tell-me-exactly-what-happened-so-I-can-punish-you' type of way. I gulped, cursing myself for being smart enough to catch onto his different tone.

"Y-Yeah, fine!" Of course, I could still act like a pro! Though…apparently, Sensei knew me too well for that.

"Kakashi."

Oh, God…he's "Kakashi-ing" me in _that_ tone. Rrrgh. He knows. Goddamnit, he _knows_!

"I'm sorry! Sensei! I-I…" Sniff. "…I-I'm…So…" Sniff. "SORRY!" Bawl.

Hell, yes, bitch. I _am _a professional, thank you very much!

"Oh, shut it. I know you're fucking acting!"

Damn…nevermind.

"…um…" I looked up and gulped, offering a nervous smile in the blonde's direction. He only glared me down, making that counterfeit smile fade. When he sighed and looked into my eyes, it was the first time I noticed the pain and weariness they held. Those youthful crystal blue eyes were faded an opaque depressed grey. "Sensei?"

"Kakashi…What did you do last night?"

I knew he wasn't going to ask me again. And I knew I had to tell him…or he'd find out some other way and I'd be in even more trouble.

"Well…let's just say you got the word 'do' right…" I whispered, hoping he'd catch on without me having to actually say that three letter word starting with 's', ending with 'x', and filled with an 'e' in the middle.

For a second or two, Sensei looked confused. But when he gave me that gaping look that told me he didn't believe me, I knew he had caught on.

"You did-…you…and Iruka…" He stuttered aimlessly.

"…had sex…" I whispered in the lightest and mature tone I could pull off, sprinkled with the innocence of both silver eyes I held as I finished off his fragment for him. Well, the good news? Sensei didn't look mad at all! Just…confused and stunned.

"…sex…?" A gentle whisper blew from both of the blonde's parted lips. I nodded slowly, unsure of what to do.

"A-Aiyee!" I yelped as I felt Sensei's grip loosen as he fell backwards. Jiraiya caught both me and him in either hand simultaneously. I blinked, scared to death in confusion of what had just happened. "J-Jirai...ya...?" I stuttered nervously. Jiraiya sighed.

"My God, you are such an idiot..." He whispered aggravatedly. He put me on the ground, looking at me curiously as he adjusted Sensei into his arms bridal-style. "Can you walk at least?" He asked. I nodded, not even sure if my assumption was true or not. "Good. Go wake up Iruka and meet me at the door," He commanded. I had no idea what he was leading me to, but I really had no other option than to comply.

"Iruka-kun?" I whispered whence beside his bed. I gently shook him, prying him awake.

"Kakashi...?" He whispered breathlessly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah...time to wake up," I replied. Iruka tried to sit up, but squealed in pain and collapsed back onto the bed, crying out in pain. He was weaker than I was...I could tell he was definetly feeling more pain than I had. "Shh, it's okay. Look, it goes away after a while, I promise...You just gotta work with it for a couple hours," I informed him. He whimpered.

"O-ow..." He sniffed weakly. I bit my lower lip, feeling sympathetic for my little dolphin.

"Want me to carry you?" I asked shyly. Iruka looked at me like I was nuts through those pained mocha eyes.

"You can't carry me...I'm too heavy," He protested. I shot him a glare.

"If you can carry me, then I can surely carry you," I stated, hands on my hips. His eyes went wide, a light blush on his cheeks.

"H-how did you...?"

"How else would we both have gotten to the bed if we were the only ones home and you were the only one awake?" Oh, snap, I had him caught red-handed. He looked to the side bashfully.

"...a-alright..." He whispered. I smiled and kneeled on the bed, picking Iruka's delicate body up with care into the same bridal style Jiraiya had had Sensei in. He whimpered in a slight tinge of pain. I quickly eased up.

"You okay?" I asked, carefully placing my tone as gentle and motherly. Iruka nodded.

"Fine."

I continued to ease him into my arms and brought his body close to mine. I felt him shivering in realization as he tucked his head into my chest, his warm breath beating on my clothing. I nuzzled my nose into his hair and whiffed the sweet fragrance I knew as my dolphin's.

"Kakashi, where are you taking me?" He asked slowly. I blinked.

"Truthfully? I'm not so sure..." My tone was melancholy and dreamy from the scent, but I quickly regained my composure as I let my face leave his hair. "But Jiraiya-sama wants us to meet him at the door..."

"Why?"

"I don't know...he just told me to go wake you up and to come to him when I had you with me."

"...does he know?" Iruka asked softly. My eyes yearned into his, pained to tell the truth to him.

"...hai..." I whispered delicately. Iruka sighed.

"Sensei will be angry..." He mouthed. I nodded.

"He passed out when I told him..." I stated bluntly. Iruka blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." I shrugged, now walking down the stairs and in Jiraiya's direction.

"Do you think Jiraiya-sama's going to punish us?" He asked timidly. I looked down at the genin.

"Well...I dunno. Maybe... He didn't really seem angry...he just seemed..." I searched my vocabulary for the right word. Instantly, I found it. "...dissapointed..."

Iruka said nothing more, but nodded. I stayed silent as well. That was, until we got to the door...

"About time," Jiraiya mused. Sensei was no longer in his arms, but resting back on the couch. "C'mon. Follow me and try to keep up, will you?" He demanded. I blinked, as did Iruka.

"But, where're we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

_"D-dobe, what the he-hell're you d-doing!?" Sasuke stuttered as he felt Naruto gently nuzzling into his body. He blushed a bright crimson and pushed the blonde away. "For kami-sama's sake!"_

_"G-gomen, Sasuke-kun..." Naruto giggled, loving Sasuke's embarrassed expression. The two could hear Kakashi chuckle._

_"Ah, you two are far too innocent..." The jounin mused, flipping a page in the Icha Icha series he had pulled back out. His eyes may have been on the page, but his focus was on the two members of team seven that he knew all too well._

_"Innocent!?" Sasuke and Naruto chimed simultaneously._

_"Yeah. Hellfully innocent," Kakashi stated, smirking once. Sasuke blushed a bright red, leaping to his feet in battle stance._

_"You Goddamn-"_

_"Erm...S-Sasuke-teme..." Naruto stuttered nervously, averting his eyes and blushing bright cherry. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, then down at his own crotch._

_"..." But didn't say a word as he quickly jumped for a blanket and curled up in it. Kakashi broke into an amused laughter._

_"Haha...Young and oblivious. Ah, those were the days..." The jounin sighed, turning another page as his smirk broadened. Naruto couldn't help but smile as Sasuke growled every curse word he knew towards Kakashi's direction._

_"Kakashi?"_

_The three spun around to the doorway. There stood Iruka, looking confused and furious. Kakashi gulped, immediately putting the Icha Icha series away._

_"Eheh...H-How goes it, Iru-kun?" Kakashi laughed nervously. Iruka's death-glare held steadfast as he strutted up to the jounin, standing only a few inches shorter than his lover._

_"You Goddamn son of a bitch, who the hell do you think you are raping me and leaving me like that, eh!?" Iruka fumed, grabbing onto Kakashi's bangs and yanking as a baby would do to it's mother. Kakashi grunted in pain._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...Can you blame me? You're just so cute and-"_

_"Don't you fucking try to talk your way out of this! God, you ALWAYS do this!!" Iruka complained, letting Kakashi go and walking past him, now latching onto his wrist and tugging him towards the door. "We need to talk," He stated firmly. Kakashi let himself be pulled, shrugging apologetically to Naruto and Sasuke._

_"Guess I'm in trouble...I'll be back later," Kakashi mused, waving an apathetic goodbye to the two genin still on the floor. The second the door closed, everything was silent...for a second._

_"..." Naruto looked at Sasuke as Sasuke looked at Naruto. They were hearing words they had never heard before._

_"Sasuke...? What's 'cunt'?" Naruto asked, stupefied. Sasuke shook his head._

_"I...don't know..." He whispered. Suddenly, a couple thumps could be heard, some nagging from Iruka, yelping and drastic pleas of mercy from Kakashi, more nagging, and one final punch. Then, a door down at the bottom slammed shut and everything went silent._

_"...uh..." Naruto looked back to Sasuke. The Uchiha shrugged._

_The two looked down at the book. As both of Naruto's crystal blue eyes blinked precarriously at the words on the page, both of Sasuke's ebony orbs glided seductively to the blonde. A blissful smirk perked both sides of his lips. Naruto suddenly looked up, cocking his head in question at Sasuke's look. When the Uchiha licked his own lips, Naruto's eyes grew wide._

_"Y-You're not-...YIPE!" The nude blonde yelped, jumping up and dashing for the door. Too late. Sasuke knivingly clicked the doorknob to 'locked' and skankily strutted towards the other genin. Naruto's eyes went wide. "S-Sasu...ke...?" He gulped._

_"Yes, sweetheart?" Sasuke snickered, grabbing Naruto's slender figure by the waist and bringing it close to his own._

_"Wh-what're you...?"_

_Before Naruto could even finish that question, two moistened lips met his own, licking at his lips, inquiring entrance. Naruto didn't allow him in. Sasuke gave him no choice after that. The Uchiha broke the kiss and forcefully pushed him onto the bed, giving the blonde no chance to escape as he leapt onto him and pinned him down, holding both his wrists to the fabric forcefully._

_"O-ow! S-Sasuke that...that hurts!" Naruto cried, tears wrenching the edges of his eyes. Sasuke smiled, licking at his neck. Naruto's body went rigid- his neck was his hot-spot. Sasuke brought his tongue to the side of the blonde's neck and lapped up the flesh in seductive circles, leaving a glistening trail of saliva before he bit down and started nibbling at his tender virgin flesh. Naruto moaned in a pleasureful pain. "Sas..uke...!" He cried, voice desperate and breathless. Sasuke smirked, biting harder as he heard Naruto's voice crescendo to a full-on orgasm. His fingers traced gingerly off the other's wrist and down his chest and belly, stopping to trace circles at his pant-line. His teeth left the blonde's neck and went for his lips, leaving a highly relevant hickey on the right side of his neck._

_Sasuke arched his back to lean his own lower half onto Naruto's, nibbling at his lips and sucking on them, forcing his tongue down the blonde's throat. Naruto struggled, squirming in orgasmic pleasure. Sasuke didn't let up. His fingers slowly found their way onto the blonde's cock, squeezing gently as he lapped up the warm saliva seeping through their moistened lips. It tasted so good...he didn't wanted to stop! A prickling spark sent a vibration through the Uchiha's body- a spark that made him crave even more. Images of chains and whips filled his mind...bondage. Sweet bondage. It made him more horny than ever._

_His eyes darted around the room. Was there at least a rope or something he could tie his lover up with? Oh, how evil this was...how amazingly evil. It made his penis tingle with excitement, craving the feel of tiny fangs sucking gently on it. That's when his eyes fell deviously on the rope in the corner of the room. Oh, this was going to be fun...  
_

* * *

A/N: Nyahaha.Bondage. Oh, geez. I just have a "thing" for rape and bondage and sick pleasurable fantasies between guys. I think that's reason enough to shoot myself, no? Hahahaha!! XD Jk. Lolz. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	12. Plagued

A/N: Wowwwwz. It was a year since I wrote the last chapter to this. Why, yes, I am 16 now. xD Lolz. [Well...I turn 16 in a few days..Feb. 11th to be exact. Newho, I just finished reading _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer. It's a spectacular and compelling read. I'd highly encourage you all to read it.

About my previous chapters, I noticed my immaturity and ignorance due to age made this story a tad, er... dry (for lack of a better word.) Now that I'm older and much more comfortable with writing fun, smuttier scenes, you'll get to see some of that. :3 Even though my writing and vocabulary probably hasn't improved one bit. DX Sorry I was kinda on hiatus for the past year or so. I'mma try to get back to writing more things. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own them...rawr.

* * *

_Sasuke lunged for the rope, snagging it between one hand as he raced back to his love, who barely had time to even recognize what had just happened._

_"S-Sasuke...?" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke bound his love, carefully lacing the rope around the boy's flesh and tugging it tight. As soon as Sasuke had tied the knot, he was licking his lips in pleasure at the blonde's terrified expression._

_Sasuke didn't hold back._

_Throwing Naruto hard onto the floor, he pounced and landed on all fours, straddling the boys' body._

_"Now, this's going to hurt a little bit, sweetie," Sasuke purred in his most bitter-sweet tone. He could feel Naruto's body tense as he traced his index finger down the teen's chest. With his other hand, he reached for a drawer by the bed and maliciously tugged it open._

_Naruto's heart pounded with excitement and anticipation. Sasuke pulled something out and dangled it above the blonde, who's eyes filled wide with surprise and fear at the sight of a condom._

_"Sa-Sa-Sasuke, wha-what're you-!?"_

_Sasuke quickly pressed his lips onto Naruto's and sucked the blonde's lower lip into his mouth, making it swell ever so slightly. His tongue delved between Naruto's clenched teeth and lapped up the luscious saliva he could feel encasing his tongue. As Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, the Uchiha quickly parted with his lover's lips and smirked._

_That was when Naruto knew he had lost control._

_Sasuke, lifting one leg, flipped Naruto over beneath him. The blonde was about to protest but instead of harsh words leaving his mouth, he found himself yelping at the frigid contact of lubrication against his anus._

_Before he knew it, he could hear Sasuke slipping the condom onto himself and the contact of the Uchiha's cock's head against his hole. Regardless of how terrified he was, his cock was hard as rock and on the verge of pre-cum. He could feel Sasuke lean over to where his lips were near his ear._

_"Ready?" He asked in a sly whisper. Naruto had no time to answer._

_Sasuke positioned his penis directly for the hole and started to squeeze himself into the blonde's tight ass. Naruto let out a sound between a moan and a desperate scream. Sasuke could feel his erection hardening further and further into the blonde. Naruto tried desperately to get away, but soon felt two strong hands on his hips, steadying him and relaxing him._

_"Shh..." Sasuke hissed in a pant as he messaged his hips._

_It was then that Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream as he felt Sasuke's penis tickle his prostate. He was in so much pain. But, it was a delicious bitter-sweet pain that he couldn't tell whether he wanted more or everything to stop. He felt his free fingers clawing at the floor desperately and his toes curling with delight._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, panting hysterically. Sasuke thrust himself gently as far as he could go into the teen's body which rewarded him with cries of delighted pain._

_The two were already covered in glistening sweat that dribbled off their bodies like rain water. Naruto was out of breath and light headed, whereas Sasuke may have been breathless, but still remained steadfast in the routine he had picked up of "thrust-lick-stroke-steady-nibble-repeat". The blonde had a collar of hickey's developing around his neck and bleeding from one spot on his right where Sasuke had bit down a bit too hard. No matter, though. Sasuke had lapped up the blood then shared a kiss with his lover, the salty-sweet taste of blood still marinated on his tongue._

_"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped genuinely, brow furrowed in concern and eyes squeezed tightly shut, biting his lower lip as his fingers attempted to grab onto something. Yet, all five fingers were found completely numb. Naruto's entire body was numb. He knew he'd be aching in a couple hours. He'd be lucky if he had the strength to walk. Minuscule crystal tears drizzled down the blonde's cheek and to the damp spot on the floor where his other tears had already collected and formed a puddle. He couldn't stop them from coming. "I-I can't...hold it...any lo-longer!" Naruto gasped, feeling more pain than ever. His voice was barely audible. "Sasuke, I'm gonna come!" He yelped orgasmically. Sasuke could only smile, sweat drizzling down his body, making it glisten ever so slightly. "Sasuke!!" Naruto pleaded. He couldn't stop it now. It hurt too badly. His erection had been grazing the floor this entire time and had put his "horny meter" through the roof in ratings. Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's hips and hugged him close._

_"Do it...now," He panted, licking at the lobe of Naruto's ear, then taking it between his teeth and nibbling. Naruto clenched his eyes shut even tighter and gasped as a blast of sticky, milky liquid flowed and glazed the floor._

_"Ahhh...Sasuke-kuuun! Nnngh..." Naruto moaned, feeling the liquid-like substance hardening on his belly like a candy coating as he bathed in it momentarily. Sasuke slowly and gently withdrew himself from the blonde, who screamed in heavenly torture. Tears were still flowing from his eyes. Sasuke quickly stripped himself of the condom, tied it, and threw it in the nearby trashcan, sparing no time whatsoever in cradling Naruto's balls in his hands and taking a lick at them. Naruto's entire body quivered in sheer pleasure. Sasuke soon worked his way up with his lips to the back of his neck and twirled his tongue on his flesh, sucking and nibbling at it along the way._

_"...Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, lips pressed against his partner's back. He let himself fall onto the blonde and tumble off to the side. He was completely worn out, not even caring when he felt cum on his body._

_Both panting, the two lay side by side, one crying and whimpering; one panting and massaging his tingling penis. Neither had the energy to speak or move. When Naruto's whimpering ceased, Sasuke's erection slowly subsided and soon their exaggerated panting was in sync._

_"Naruto-kun...?" Sasuke whispered, letting his head fall to the side whence he heard the blonde's breathing relax. "...?" He blinked- Naruto was fast asleep. Now that he came to think of it, he felt pretty tired himself. Before he could understand what was happening, his eyelids sagged feeling heavier than ever before and his breathing slowed into sync with Naruto's once more. He kept his gaze on the peaceful blonde and could just see his innocence radiating like a warm angelic glow towards him. He could also feel his own malice radiating from himself as though the devil himself had possessed him. 'But, then,' He thought. 'The devil isn't gay, is he?' And with that thought, he drifted into sleep.  
_

* * *

_The next morning, Sasuke awoke to find himself in bed, covered and clothed. Naruto was no place to be found._

_"Eh...?" The Uchiha sat up and immediately regretted it. His entire lower half hurt like hell._

_The teen got out of bed slowly and found he had to walk as though sitting on a saddle to remain semi-comfortable. He got dressed with the speed of a sloth and found himself even later to training than he had thought. The entire time, he couldn't help but keep thinking about last night. He couldn't help but to keep the image of Naruto panting and moaning and screaming his name in an orgasm fresh in his mind. Yet, all the while, the question of who put him in bed and who clothed him plagued him like a lie spoken to a doting mother._

_"Yo," Kakashi called. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi and Sakura. Anxious to see Naruto, he looked around and around again. Nearly the fifth time, he finally popped the bubble of silence._

_"Where's Naruto?"_

_"Oh, he didn't **come**," Sakura said casually. Sasuke perked._

_"...wha...what did you say?" He irked. Sakura's brow furrowed._

_"Uh...That Naruto's not here today?"_

_"Oh..." Sasuke said slowly, blushing. 'Get a hold of yourself, Uchiha!' He mentally slapped himself for imagining the emphasis on the word._

_"So, assuming that Naruto won't be **coming** today, I suppose we'll just-"_

_"What!?" Sasuke yelped, staring at his sensei, eyes wide. Sakura and Kakashi wore the same expression of simultaneous concern and confusion._

_"You alright, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura cocked her head. Sasuke cracked a smile, a broken laugh reverberating in his throat to match his expression._

_"Yeah...fine...!" Sasuke chirped in a higher tone than normal. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glances, but didn't say anything._

_"Well...as I was saying, Naruto doesn't seem to be **coming** today, so we might as well start training," Kakashi mused, turning and starting to walk off. "If you just **come** with me, we'll be there in no time. **Come** on," Sasuke froze. Kakashi looked back. "You **coming**, Sasuke?"_

_"NO!" Sasuke shrieked, covering his groin area with both hands. Kakashi blinked. Sakura looked at him as though he was insane. The Uchiha blushed a bright shade of several different reds and pinks. "N-no, what I meant was-!"_

_"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, approaching him and placing a hand on his forehead. "You feeling okay...?" He asked. Sasuke jumped back from his sensei and turned._

_"Uh...n-no, actually...I think I'll go catch some rest and skip today's lesson..." He squawked before dashing off towards home._

_The entire way home, it seemed as though the entire village knew to Sasuke. His mind was reeling._

_"...didn't find the **rope**, did you?"_

_"No, it didn't **come in** today."_

_"...well, if you'd just **push** harder...give it a good **thrust**!"_

_"Eeew! It's all **sticky** and **wet**!"_

_"You've got a good **head**, darling. Be **proud**!"_

_"No, you idiot! Don't put it in that way! You've got to **stick it in the hole**!"_

_The Uchiha then took off at a pace worthy of any ninja, speed unmatched by anyone in the village. Several onlookers who saw him take off stood utterly confused at the sudden rush and didn't move a muscle._

_He didn't know where his feet were taking him, but he seemed to be flying towards a spot dubbed "Exile"- a warm little area on the outskirts of Konoha with flowing streamlets and a sea of rippling emerald blades, armoured by trees and shrubs alike. Simple, smaller animals often hung around here with fawn and every so often a small dog or cat. Why anyone would dub this place as "exile", no one knew. It was almost like an oxymoron. Having the equivalent of something such as "A Heavenly Hell" or "A Sweet Bitterness". Sasuke didn't stop to question. He rushed there like a jackrabbit on speed and thrust himself into a portion of the grass that harboured a small pool of florescent yellow flowers. The flowers stood about waist high, so, lying down, one could easily be hidden within their confines._

_The second Sasuke's body flopped down and met the earth, he shut his eyes tightly, covered his ears, and curled up into a ball. A feeling of paranoia had taken him over. It felt like the entire village was out to get him. He felt like he had done something morbidly wrong._

_For an instant, Sasuke's body relaxed, the stiffness slowly easing from his joints. Pleasant, happy thoughts flooded his mind. Everything was suddenly still._

_Two ebony orbs peeked open as both hands slowly dropped from shielding his ears._

_'What am I so afraid of?' Sasuke wondered. 'Why am I acting like this?' He knew the answer. It was practically implied! But he'd never speak it aloud. He tried thinking of everything else in the world except Naruto. As one would normally know, however, trying not to think of something only makes it more evident in one's mind. Subconsciously, Sasuke knew this fact. But he ignored it with everything that he was._

_After about ten minutes of laying here silently, the warmth that spread through Sasuke's body from the sun shining high overhead made him feel fairly woozy and nostalgic. The heavenly aroma of fresh flowers filled his nostrils as a cool breeze blew noiselessly through his shelter. He had both eyes shut in a relaxed manner. His body became still except for the rising and falling of his chest with each breath._

_It felt like total paradise._

_"Sasuke."_

_Both eyes shot wide open in an instant. Blinking to get his eyes to adjust, he noticed it was pitch black out. Stars shone twinkling in the sky- which had gone from a tender light cerulean blue to a dark harsh navy. The Uchiha got to his feet. He noticed the flowers and grass were both gone._

_"Sasuke." The voice repeated. Sasuke twirled around twice, looking for the source. The forest that lay on the outskirts of Exile was still there. Konoha was still there as well, yet the streets were eerily empty. No wind blew- everything was dead silent._

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_'Naruto...?' Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but, to his surprise, no words escaped his lips. He grasped his neck with both hands in disbelief. 'Naruto!' He attempted to scream. Still, no sound came out._

_"Sasuke."_

_Everything suddenly went pitch black and the Uchiha was left floating in an encrazed abyss. Though he strained his eyes to see, no matter where he looked he found no salvation from the suffocating darkness._

_"Sasuke." The voice echoed this time in a light whisper, each syllable annunciated and rolling off the speaker's tongue like a smooth liquid._

_'What do you want!?' Sasuke begged, clawing at his own flesh in a desperate plea to free himself. Still, he couldn't speak. 'Who are you!? What do you want from me!?' He attempted to cry._

_"Sasuke."_

_A sharp, electric stab was sent reverberating up the Uchiha's side. He looked down, eyes wide. A thick milky mixture flowed from his side where blood should have been spluttering. A ring of blue flames emanated from around the gaping hole in his side where he had been unknowingly prodded. Finally, sound erupted from Sasuke's mouth in a blood curdling scream sent from hell itself. Though, it wasn't his own voice. Naruto's voice rung from Sasuke's vocal chords. The scream was the same as the one Sasuke had inflicted upon him during their little sexual escapade._

_"Sasuke." The voice said again._

_'Stop it! STOP IT!!' Sasuke begged, no sound being released this time. The thick milky liquid, which he had discovered to be cum, was still flowing genuinely from his side. The flame was starting to devour his flesh bit by bit. Both onyx eyes widened to the size of frisbees in pure shock and utter horror. His clothes were suddenly stripped from him. A rope fashioned from metal came hurling towards him at a speed faster than his own._

_"NO!!!!"_

_Sasuke bolted upright in a cold sweat, eyes wide and chest heaving. His vision swept the area and found he was still in Exile. The sun was still up, the flowers still surrounded him, the wind still blew, and everything seemed perfectly normal._

_"Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke perked at the sound of his name and whipped his head around in fear only to receive two deep cerulean blue orbs peering up into his own._

_Naruto sat there in what seemed to be a position where he had just had to jump backwards for some reason. His brow was furrowed in confusion, his lips parted in an unasked question._

_"Are you..." He began. "Are you okay...?" Naruto asked delicately. Sasuke blinked, registering what had just happened. Without saying a word to the blonde, he quickly peered down his shirt to his side where he had been allegedly stabbed. Not a mark was evident. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, implying an inquiry as to what he was doing._

_The Uchiha looked up to the blonde. When their eyes met, he cracked a lopsided smile in Naruto's direction. The second Naruto blinked in confusion, Sasuke's face became stone cold once more. _

_"I'm sorry," He whispered shyly, carefully taking note that he had his own voice back and could speak now. Naruto looked even more confused than before._

_"Sorry? For what?" He pondered aloud._

_"For taking advantage of you. For..." Dare Sasuke say it? "...raping...you."_

_Both were shocked when the words left his mouth. Neither had been expecting such odd behaviour._

_"..." Naruto stared absentmindedly into the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke stared right back. Both were clueless as to what to say next. The minutes ticked slowly by in an awkward mystified silence. Then, suddenly, Naruto shook his head and smiled up at Sasuke in warm glow._

"_It's not rape if you're willing," He mused aloud in a soft coherent voice, smile still plastered on his face. Though, instead of his trademark goofy grin, Sasuke got to see the small, genuine, innocent and longing puppy-dog cute smile the fox could pull off only once every few years. And it made Sasuke's black, timid heart flow vigorously to a rusty, maroon red. For once in a long time, he could consider himself somewhat content. Not happy, but definitely content._

_Sasuke was about to say something, but Naruto took no notice, for once, and cut him off by pulling out a very familiar book._

"_It seems the right time and the right place to me…" The blonde spouted spontaneously. Sasuke sighed in fabricated aggravation, but Naruto couldn't help but notice the Uchiha's lips twitch in an amused wanna-be smile._

"_Maybe for once in your life you're right, dobe…" As Naruto positioned himself closer to Sasuke in the tall flower bed, the Uchiha let himself fall onto Naruto in an exhausted state of mind. The sweet fragrance of his lover gratefully filled him to the rim with relaxation and comfort. For once in this day, he let himself relax. And for once in this relationship, he let himself play uke. Naruto understood and wrapped his arms around Sasuke lovingly, stroking him in a fatherly, protective manner. "Shall we?" Sasuke whispered aimlessly. Naruto merely nodded and opened the book._

_And the two picked up where they had last left off._

* * *

A/N: Sucky chapter, I know. Can't think of anything to write, honestly... I'm sure I'll get back into the swing of things eventually. Lawlz. xp So, now, I'd like your opinion. Has my writing gotten worse…? XD Honestly, I think it's fairly the same, maybe a tad less interesting and a bit more..er...horrible. XD I haven't written but maybe two things in the past year or so. So my narration is probably just appalling. X.X Gomenasai, minna. D: Review, please, and maybe I'll be able to step out of my hiatus stupor. . Heh. 


End file.
